


Cheer

by Connamer



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connamer/pseuds/Connamer
Summary: A strangely convincing PR agent joins the Brockton Bay PRT, and he has some fresh new ideas about how the female Wards can best do their jobs.





	1. Vista

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Role Reassignment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810144) by [WestOrEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast). 

> I found Role Reassignment by WestOrEast a while back, and I quite enjoyed it. But much as I liked it, the style of prose didn't really suit me. So despite coming back to read it multiple times, I was never entirely satisfied, and I found myself desiring and thinking of my own, ideal version of the fic more and more. So I decided to write it.
> 
> This fic is by no means meant to suggest or even imply that Role Reassignment was bad, or even insufficient. I enjoyed it enough to read it multiple times, after all, and it clearly stuck in my head. I don't usually write fiction, let alone smutty fiction, and I think that says a lot.
> 
> So I hope people enjoy this in the spirit that I wrote it, as a reimagining of a good story, in a different style.

_Cheerleaders make people happy_

A giggle echoed down the hall, and it took Vista a moment to realize it had been her. It wasn't like her, really. She didn't giggle. Or at least she hadn't. But the way she'd felt since leaving the PR guy's office, she couldn't help it. She felt floaty, almost as if she was walking on tip-toes, and her head felt light enough to fly off her shoulders.

Someone in a suit – Vista couldn't place him, couldn't remember his name – stared at her as she walked down the hall toward him, the conversation he'd been having dying away as his eyes tracked her. He blinked, and his eyes slid downward, toward her- her...

She stopped, biting her lip, some of the floaty feeling drifting away. Her new costume. She remembered arguing about it. About the skirt...

Her hand drifted down to her waist and grabbed the pleated hem of her skirt, where it barely covered her panties, intending to tug it down, but she paused, cocking her head.

_Cheerleaders show off their bodies_

_Showing off makes people happy_

She smiled, still biting her lip. Instead of tugging her skirt down, she flipped it up for a moment. The suit guy's eyes widened, and Vista felt a tingle go through her as her heartbeat sped up and a blush spread across her cheeks. Her head got even fuzzier, and she giggled again.

It would have been nice to stay for a while, to talk, to make him happy, but there wasn't time. So all he got, other than the show, was a wink and a blown kiss. Then she was off, skipping down the hallway, almost humming as she made her way toward the Wards common room.

The elevator ride down was slow, as always, and as always she spent it staring at herself in the mirrored walls. They were like that, she vaguely remembered, so that capes could make sure their costumes were on right, and that their identities were hidden. That's what she'd used it for in the past. But she didn't care about that anymore. Instead, she couldn't stop looking at her new costume.

She'd only had it for a day and hadn't seen herself in it before. She'd just put it on so the PR guy could see it, then she'd...

Vista blinked and shook her head.

She'd- the costume had made him happy, and she'd...

She pursed her lips. She couldn't quite remember what had happened during the meeting, just that once it was over she'd felt so _good_, so floaty and happy and giddy.

Well, it didn't matter. Why had she ever complained about the costume, anyway? It was great! Her old costume had been so stuffy and heavy, with a big armored breastplate and armguards. Those were gone, replaced with a tight green top with the PRT logo across it that left her arms and shoulders bare, and ended just below her breasts-

_Good girls have good titties_

Just below her _titties_. It was more revealing than most cheerleader outfits she'd seen, but it still covered her. Of course, she could roll it down to show some cleavage if she wanted, or hike it up to show some underboob.

And that was something new. She'd never had boobs before, let alone underboob. She smiled and pulled the top up a bit, folding the bottom under itself in a practiced motion. The extra fabric pushed her titties together more tightly, squishing them and showing off even more underboob. She plumped them up, biting her lip and closing her eyes. The way they moved... Her hands slowed, drifting and kneading, sending little shocks through her body. She gasped, her mouth falling open. The sheer fabric of her top did almost nothing to mute the sensation.

Yeah, having underboob was great.

Of course, her top wasn't the only part of her costume, and as much fun as it was to play with, she knew – somehow – that it wasn't going to be what most guys paid attention to. That honor was left to her skirt. It was pleated, made to spread out and swirl around when she moved, and like her top it echoed her old costume, colored in white and green. Her panties, too, were-

She blinked again, staring at the mirror.

She wasn't wearing panties. Other than a sparse tuft of blonde hair, she was bare to the world.

“Guess suit guy got more of a show than I thought,” she muttered, eyebrows lowering.

Something started to form in her mind, slowly, pushing away the floaty feeling, but the elevator doors slid open before it could take shape, and she blinked, thoughts fleeing.

“Whatever,” she said, raising a hand to toss her hair – shoulder length, now – over her shoulder. She'd never done that before, but it felt right.

Then, with one quick look back to check her rear – the skirt ended halfway up her butt-cheeks, she saw – she left the elevator, skipping into a large, white-painted room, with windows up along the top on one side.

Aegis was manning the console, but she ignored him, hurrying for the little carpeted area on one side of the room, where three couches were arranged around a big TV.

Only one couch was occupied, two boys-

_Guys like cheerleaders_

_Making guys happy makes cheerleaders happy_

Two _guys_ lounging on it, mostly out of costume, playing some video game or something. Both of them normally wore armor, but now they were just wearing the bodysuits that the armor attached to. Kid Win – not Chris, he still had his helmet on – wore a red and gold bodysuit that wasn't far from armor itself. It left him totally covered, which was a bit of a shame, but she wasn't there for him.

Her target was Gallant. It always had been, but for some reason she'd just never... done anything about it before. She couldn't think why. She couldn't think much at all, not since her meeting. Her head felt stuffed with cotton candy, so slow and fluffy. But she still knew – without thinking – that she wanted Gallant, and that made everything so, so simple. Not something she needed to think about at all.

“Hey boys!” she said, and two helmeted heads turned toward her. On instinct she spread her arms and slowed down, swaying her hips as she crossed the remaining distance. “How do I look?”

There was a stunned paused, and Kid Win swallowed, but Vista didn't look at him. Her eyes were just for Gallant. His silver bodysuit wasn't as bulky as Kid Win's, since his costume was full power armor rather than just an armored breastplate and boots. It left little to the imagination, and she couldn't help but drink in his muscled arms, tight abs, and big, strong hands. He was wearing his helmet, but not the full faceplate that usually went with it, so she saw very well how his mouth dropped open in surprise, though he didn't react as much as Kid Win had.

It was a little disappointing.

“Missy?” he asked after a moment.

“Duh, no,” she said, tapping her visor. It was the same one she'd always worn, green plastic with some kind of coating on it that let her see past it, but looked mirrored from the outside. “I'm Vista.”

“You look, uh, great,” Kid Win said. “Really great!”

She giggled, clasping her hands behind her back and twisting from side to side, letting her titties shake, just a bit, inside their snug fabric sheath. They weren't big enough for more. Not yet.

Kid Win swallowed again, transfixed. He bent over and put his controller down, game forgotten as he stared at her. The feel of his eyes on her titties spread a new blush on her cheeks, and she thrust her chest toward him, giving them more of a shake. She could feel them jiggle, especially the underboob, and her heartbeat sped up again as Kid Win's eyes went even wider behind his red visor.

“Vista, is everything... okay?” Gallant asked. He paused for a moment, his mouth working. “What happened to your old costume?”

“Like, I dunno?” she said, giving him an exaggerated shrug, at which Kid Win swallowed again. “The PR guy has it, I guess?” She stepped closer and leaned in, lowering her head and looking at Gallant through her lashes. “Don't you like this one more?”

Gallant leaned in as she did, raising a hand toward her chest. “It- it's really-” He stopped, shook his head, as if he was trying to clear it. “Are you sure that's the costume they gave you?”

She hesitated, raising a finger to her lips and thinking – trying to think – hard. That same feeling she'd had a few times started to come back, pushing away the good, happy feelings, but this time it was mixed with something else. Something familiar. Frustration.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She had no idea why that was, or what way it was supposed to go, but this wasn't it.

_Good girls like to be touched_

_Cheerleaders help guys touch them_

Oh, duh. Of course. It was so simple.

She smiled again, then put her hands on Gallant's shoulders and plopped herself down in his lap, legs tight together, lying across his. She shimmied in place a little, feeling his legs against her soft, plump rear. It was good. _So_ good. The feeling of her butt shifting, yielding against his hard, strong, muscled legs felt even better than playing with her titties had. Her blush spread. She could feel the heat of it in her ears, and her breath came quicker. She wanted so much to pull up her skirt, to feel him against her skin, but something told her it wasn't time yet.

Gallant leaned back into the couch, away from her, and she twisted her waist to follow him down, draping herself over him, her chest against his, her arms around his neck. She pushed herself tighter against him. The way it squished her boobs... God, he was so much bigger than she was. So big and strong. She could barely keep herself still. She felt her tongue dart across her lips, almost against her will, and she swallowed. She was nearly drooling.

“You- you were supposed to be a cheerleader, right?” Gallant asked, sounding nearly desperate, and more than a little confused. “I thought that meant stuff like cheers and pom-poms. Not-”

She put a finger over his lips. “Don't think,” she said. “I'm a good cheerleader. Cheerleaders make people happy.”

She couldn't see his eyes behind his visor, but she felt his response. Underneath her, something between Gallant's legs stirred. She could feel it pressing against her butt. It would take so little effort to just swing a leg over him, straddle him, and feel his penis-

_Good girls get hard cocks_

_Hard cocks make good girls happy_

His _cock_. His big, hard cock, so close, pressed so tight against her butt. She felt like she was tingling all over now, and the spot between her legs was so hot it was almost unbearable.

“Stop,” Gallant said, taking hold of her shoulders and pushing her away. The loss of her titties squished up against his big, broad chest was cold and awful, but his strong hands pushing her, manhandling her... That was almost as good. She raised her hands up and rubbed them back and forth along his forearms, felt the reaction as his cock jerked, got just a bit bigger.

“Vista, what happened to you?” he asked. “What- where-”

“When did you grow tits?” Kid Win asked.

She looked over at him, at the way his legs were crossed and his hands were in his lap. She knew what that meant. He had a hard cock too. But she was too busy with Gallant's just then. She'd to get his later.

“Vista?” Gallant asked, and she blinked, looking back at him.

“You wanna know where I got my titties?” she asked.

He nodded. “I would,” he said, more slowly. “I'm a bit worried about you.”

“Aww, that's sweet,” she said, smiling again and taking one hand off his arm to rub it against his chest. His cock jerked again. “I dunno where I got my titties, really. I guess the nurse gave them to me?”

“The new nurse?” Gallant asked. “The one that new PR guy brought with him?”

“Uh huh,” Vista said, her hand moving down further, exploring Gallant's abs. “I wanted them to be bigger, you know? But the nurse said I'm too young, that C-cup titties are plenty big enough for a cute little thing like me.” She moved her hand lower, following it with her eyes and rubbing her index finger in little circles. “Do you think I'm a cute little thing?”

“Oh Jesus, yes,” he said. His hands were getting tighter on her shoulders even as his hard cock got even bigger. It had to be nearly full now, didn't it? She hoped so. That was when good girls got their treats. “I guess- I guess if the nurse gave you those, those breasts, then it's alright. She's with the PRT.”

“_To_tally legit,” Kid Win agreed, his voice breaking a bit.

“You wanna play with my titties?” Vista asked. Gallant's hands spasmed tighter on her, and she took that as a yes, swiftly bringing her hands to her top and hooking her thumbs underneath it, yanking the thin strip of fabric up, leaving her titties – so big on her slight frame – to bounce once, twice, and then go still.

For a moment, Gallant seemed frozen. Then, slowly, he took one hand off her shoulder, and brought it down to cup her chest, gently, barely touching it. She bit her lip, leaning forward, pressing her titty into his hand. He squeezed, and she gasped as a feeling like electricity shot up her spine, causing him to snatch his hand away as if he'd been burned.

“Nooo...” she moaned. “Do it harder. Squeeze my titties.”

Gallant's breathing sped up, and his hand returned, cupping her titty again, squeezing it. It fit his hand so well, her soft, willing flesh filling his palm as he pushed and pulled, kneading it, molding it for his own pleasure.

And hers, of course. She'd never felt anything like it before. It was as if her titty was connected directly to her brain. Every tiny movement of Gallant's fingers against her sent shocks and pulses of pleasure all through her body. She twisted in his lap, gasping with every squeeze, moaning with every tug. Her nipples hardened, and Gallant clearly took notice, pinching it, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, pulling on it, stretching her big, round titty out, sending her head rolling back and drawing the loudest moan from her yet.

Between her legs, the heat rose even higher, high enough that Gallant had to feel it too. She'd never felt better in her life, not even close. She didn't believe it was possible for anything to feel better than Gallant playing with her titty.

Then his other hand joined in, and she knew she'd been wrong.

She couldn't sit still anymore. The feeling of both of his hands on her chest drove her wild, and she grabbed at him, hands fumbling over his body, unsure what to do. She wanted to hug him, press herself against him. She wanted to layer her hands over his, feel him as he felt her. She wanted to dive her hands into her lap, to rub against the heat that was rising ever higher. Too much want, and she couldn't think, every movement of those incredible hands driving another spike of pleasure right up into her head, shattering any thoughts she tried to form.

She panted, her tongue hanging out, then squealed as Gallant took both her nipples in a hard grip and pulled them up, forcing her to arch her back. It hurt, but it felt _so_ good.

“Oh god,” she panted. “Oh fuck, oh god. Oh Dean, that feels so _good_.”

“Your breasts are amazing, Missy,” he said, his voice quiet, just for her. “I never would have imagined.”

His cock twitched with his words, and he squeezed again, tugging her nipples up, making her whole body shudder as she gasped out little breaths, her eyes going out of focus.

It was the best feeling in the world, but there was something missing. Something blocking her away from even greater pleasure, preventing her from reaching her peak. Inside her, down at the core of her being, she knew it was time.

She swung her leg up and over Gallant's waist, straddling him. His eyes met hers, and she smiled. Her hips rocked back and forth, and she couldn't have stopped them if she tried. She knew she should go slower, tease more, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Instead she brought her hands to her lap and lifted her skirt, revealing her bare vagina-

_Hard cocks make wet pussies_

Her bare _pussy_. Gallant's eyes locked onto it, transfixed, and she tilted her hips forward, giving him a better view. It was thrilling, more than she could have imagined, to watch him stare down at the center of her, to see his head move, taking in how red it was, how inflamed, how it glistened. Her pussy twitched, another bead of wetness sliding out, trailing down her butt to soak into Gallant's bodysuit. His cock moved again in response.

Her pussy was so swollen, so wet and so hot, that she could feel her heartbeat through it

“My pussy is so hungry, Dean,” she said, her voice breathy, almost breathless. “Can't you see how much it wants your big-” she brought a finger to his crotch, tracing it around the bulge in his pants, “hard-” she flicked her finger against his tip, felt it jerk, _“cock._ Won't you feed my hungry pussy? It would make me so, so-” she leaned in, pressing her titties even harder into his palms, whispering a single word into his ear, “_happy_.”

He let out a breath, then sucked in another.

“God, Missy, this is-”

She didn't let him finish. She licked his ear, sending a shudder through him, then breathed another word, almost desperate. “_Please_.”

Whatever resistance he still had, that broke it. He reached down to his lap, unsealed his bodysuit's bottoms with clumsy haste, yanking them down. Vista shimmed back to let him, her butt sliding easily across the soaked material that covered his legs.

Then his cock sprung free, shooting upright. It bounced a bit, stiff and tall, and she could feel her entire world narrow down to a point, everything else falling away.

She needed that hard cock inside her. Nothing else mattered.

With a movement that felt so familiar, so easy, despite her never doing it before, she raised herself up on her knees and, taking his cock in one hand – and oh, how it burned against her palm, as hot as she was – she guided herself down onto it. No waiting, no hesitation. Her pussy was so hot, so wet, and so ready, it slid right in, into the depths of her, and she could feel it through her whole body. As if his cock was so massive it filled her up entirely, her entire being, pushing up right through her and filling her brain.

“OooooOoooh!” she wailed, her whole body going tight, shaking with a feeling she couldn't describe, and didn't have time to think about. Gallant too had gone stiff as his cock entered her pussy, but he recovered quicker, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her tiny body to him, smushing her titties against his chest. Her arms went around him in response, though she couldn't reach all the way, his chest and back were too broad. But that just made it even better.

She raised her hips, moving again on pure instinct, and her pussy squeezed tight, her stomach clenching at the feeling of Gallant's cock dragging against her insides. She gasped, and slammed her hips down again. She couldn't have stopped if she'd wanted to.

“Oh god, Missy, your pussy is so fucking tight,” Gallant groaned, squeezing his arms around her even tighter, tight enough that she could barely breathe.

Whether she could breathe or not didn't matter anymore, though. She couldn't stop her hips, couldn't separate herself from the feeling of Gallant's cock moving in and out of her. Every thrust forced a tiny, breathless gasp from her and sent starbursts of pleasure through her pussy. It felt like fireworks going off inside her, light and sound wiping everything else away.

Everything about the experience was amazing, and not just his cock. The way her soft butt smacked against his thighs every time she came down, the way her stiff little nipples rubbed against his chest, how his strong arms went tight every time his cock hilted so deep into her, then helped lift her up for the next stroke, it all made her squirm and clench, trying to drink it all in, wring every last bit of sensation out of him fucking her.

“Oh god,” she gasped, bouncing even harder on his cock, causing him to clench his teeth. “Oh god, you're fucking me. You're fucking me!”

It wasn't enough, though. Something was rising up inside her, building up right where the tip of his cock hit her as it slammed in at the deepest point, layering, piling up, building higher, but something was in the way. Something was incomplete. It felt like there was a cap on her, and even as pressure build behind it, it couldn't break through. She couldn't cum. She couldn't cum. She needed to cum.

It gave her movements a desperate, frantic edge, drove her to ride him harder, squeezing her pussy tighter, curling her fingers into claws that scrabbled at the back of his bodysuit as she crushed herself to him. She wanted it so bad. She wanted his cum, even if she didn't really know what it was. It was vague in her fluffy, empty, desperate head, something she knew, but didn't know. She had to have it.

“Fuck! Missy!” he cried through clenched teeth, half a shout and half a groan. “I'm gonna cum!”

“Yes!” she screamed, not caring how loud her voice was. “Yes! Oh god, Dean! Fill up my pussy! Fill me up!”

His arms crushed her, forcing her down, jamming his hard, throbbing, pulsing cock into her deeper and harder than ever. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, but her hips still worked, tilting and grinding, trying with all her strength to get his cock just a tiny bit deeper inside her, even as her vision dimmed and blackened around the edges.

Then he erupted. With a teeth-clenched groan, Gallant's cock burst inside her. Raw, liquid heat flooded into her, deeper and fuller than even his cock had, spreading through her, filling her entire self with what felt like white-hot light and blasting the cap off of her and setting off her own eruption. The entire world disappeared into the light, and she felt herself screaming in response, although everything seemed so far away.

The whole world disappeared, leaving her to drift. No thoughts. No feelings. Just the essence of Missy Biron, drifting along on a sea of total pleasure. Total contentment. It felt like she _was_ the sea, _was_ the pleasure. It was fulfilling, like nothing ever had been in her entire life.

It was her purpose.

Eventually she came to, drifting back from the sea, or coalescing out of it. She blinked, looking up into Dean's worried eyes. His helmet was off, his blond hair messy with helmet-head.

“Missy, are you okay?” he asked. She realized that her entire body was limp, and the only reason she hadn't collapse was Gallant's hand on her back, supporting her as she slumped against him. His other hand held her chin, lifting her head up to meet his.

“I'm sho-” she said, slurring her words. She stopped and swallowed. Her whole mouth was full of drool, and more was dribbling down her chin, dripping off to join the mixture of her and Dean's cum that filled their laps and dripped onto the couch.

She tried again. “I'm sooooo much better than okay,” she said, lifting her own shaking hand up to Dean's face, caressing his cheek. “Thank you so, so much for that, Dean.”

She went in for a kiss, but his hand on her face pushed her back. That was a bit disappointing. He was alright to fuck her, to fill up her needy pussy with his yummy, delicious cum, but not to kiss her? Her mouth fell into a pout.

Even so, she couldn't bring herself to be mad. She couldn't bring herself to be anything but content, not right then. Not with his half-soft cock still inside her, along with all his cum. Her body shuddered at the thought, and her pussy clenched again for a moment, Dean's cock moving in response.

He cleared his throat, shifting his hands to her armpits and lifting her off him. The feeling of his cock pulling out of her pussy made her gasp, and she faded away again.

When she was back, they were standing up, though Dean was still supporting her, her face pressed against his chest.

“I- I need to go on patrol,” he said. “Are you going to be okay here?”

Right, of course. She'd had her treat, she'd made him happy – as a good cheerleader was supposed to – and now it was time to go. That was another thing good cheerleaders did. They didn't stay around if guys wanted them to go. Especially if there was work to do.

That felt right.

She pushed herself off of him, stumbling slightly as her shuddering, tingling legs failed to support her, then collapsing on the couch.

“I'm totally fine,” she said, a grin sliding onto her face. She lifted her arms up, though they were shaking just as much of her legs, and punched out at the air. She didn't have pom-poms yet, but she felt she got the meaning across. “Go out and get those baddies! I'll be cheering you on from here!”

Dean smiled back at her, then reached down to her, and her heartbeat sped up, her lips pursed, but he ignored her, picking his helmet up off the ground and putting it on, then turning to walk away.

She stifled a sigh, looking around.

At some point Aegis and Kid Win had left, though she'd been too... involved to notice. Shadow Stalker was there, though, leaning up against a wall by the elevators in full costume, arms and legs crossed, staring at her with her blank, stern mask on and cloak hanging around her shoulders. As soon as Vista met her gaze, the older girl huffed and pushed herself off the wall, stalking angrily toward her room and phasing through the door.

Whatever. She was just jealous that Vista had a hard cock to take care of and she didn't.

“So...”

She turned toward the voice, to see Clockblocker standing behind her, his helmet off and his red hair standing up in spikes as he grinned at her.

“Cheerleader, huh?” he said, glancing down at her. She followed his gaze, noting how her top was still pulled up, bunched up above her titties, and how her skirt had ridden up above her bellybutton, showing off her little blonde bush, made almost as spiky as Clockblocker's hair by Dean's cum. Her finger were in her pussy, caressing, moving gently, pushing the cum deeper in.

She giggled. Her head was so tingly and fuzzy. “I'm a good cheerleader,” she said.

“You sure are,” he said. “So, any chance I can get the same thing Dean got?”

She blinked, coming back to herself.

Was Clockblocker's cock hard? Probably. And that meant she had to take care of him.

She stood up with a bit of difficulty, still shaking and shuddering in the aftermath of getting her pussy fucked. She took a moment to steady herself, then pulled her top and skirt down, shifting them into place, enjoying the feeling as she kneaded her titties and brushed her thighs together. Clockblocker enjoyed it too, she thought, from the way he stared.

When she was done she held her hand up, fingers and thumb spread apart.

“Five minutes,” she said, giving him a wink. “Five minutes to clean up, and then I'm all yours.”

He grinned, gesturing toward the bathrooms, and she walked off, making sure to shimmy her hips, giving him a view of her jiggling rear end as she walked away.

Getting fucked by Dean had felt better than she'd ever imagined was possible, and she had to wonder, would Clockblocker feel as good? Before, she would have said no, because Dean was special, though she couldn't quite remember how. But now, she thought it would be, and she was eager to see if she was right.

Even if it didn't, though, it didn't matter. She was a cheerleader, and cheerleaders made people happy.

8==========D

A while later, Vista found herself retracing the path she'd taken earlier, heading back toward the PR guy's office. She knew she was late for her meeting, but Clockblocker's cock had been so hard, she'd had to do her best to make him happy. Surely the PR guy would understand. She was just being a good cheerleader.

She shimmied her hips every time she passed a guy in the halls, sending her skirt swirling, giving out blown kisses and winks all around, but didn't stop. She had places to be, and while some of their cocks might be getting hard, that somehow didn't have the same weight it did with Dean and Clockblocker.

Still, if a few of them wanted to stop her to talk, or get a little look, or a little feel, she didn't stop them, and in the end it took her even longer to get to the PR guys office.

By the time she arrived, she was well and truly late.

When she rounded the corner to the out-of-the-way door to his office, blank and without the nameplate that other high-ranking members of the PRT had, it was already cracked a bit open, and she heard voices coming from inside.

“You're sure she'll be here soon?”

That was Armsmaster's voice! The thought that maybe he had a hard cock too was exciting, way more so than the thought of the cocks of all those office drones and troopers in the halls, and she could feel her pussy getting wet again. But much as she wanted to go in and see, she knew she shouldn't interrupt.

She was a good cheerleader.

“She'll be here, though I can't say when. The conditioning is pretty strong, but it's flexible.”

And that was the PR guy. She knew that for sure, despite his voice being so bland she couldn't even remember what it sounded like, normally.

It was funny, but right now he sounded more animated that Armsmaster. She couldn't remember him being like that before.

She frowned a bit. She couldn't even remember what he looked like. But despite that, her pussy was getting even wetter, and she felt her hand sliding under the band of her skirt, rubbing at her mound.

“I have to admit, I've been fairly impressed by the quality of your work so far,” Armsmaster said. “So don't take this as a complaint, but generally I prefer more precision. Still, I am quite eager to see the results of the project for myself.”

“I bet you are, big guy, I bet you are,” the PR guy said. “But what can I say, man? Working with the mind, or the brain, you gotta have some give. It's way too easy to break things.”

“And does that happen often? People breaking?”

“Nah, nah. Well, not anymore. Most of my victims-”

“Victims? I think that's an inappropriate term for a PR employee to use.”

“Uh, alright. Subject, then?” he paused for a moment. “Right on. So most of my subjects take the conditioning pretty well. I've been at this a while, dude?”

Something was wrong. The feeling Vista had felt before was returning, something dark welling up inside, pushing the nice cotton candy away. Her fingers moved lower, brushing her pussy lips, darting inside, just a bit.

Armsmaster grunted. “And other people near them? Those without conditioning? I imagine people would notice a change in behaviour as large as you proposed. We can excuse Vista's disappearance to the public by using a Youth Guard proxy, say she was injured and was too young to continue as a hero, but the other Wards won't be fooled. The PRT has invested nearly a month of time and quite a bit of money in this project, so-”

“Relax, relax,” the PR guy interrupted. “It's cool. That's what the secondary systems are for. They ain't as strong as the primary conditioning matrix, but they've got range, and I've installed them all over the building.” He paused again, and when he continued Vista could almost hear the smile in his voice. “Why, even a big-time hero might not notice anything wrong, at this point.”

“Good,” Armsmaster said. “Very good. This is an important pilot project, and it's critical it goes off well.”

It was getting hard to concentrate. The dark thing in her mind was getting bigger, but Vista just couldn't concentrate on it. Her other hand joined in, working on her pussy, teasing her little clit as her fingers dove deeper in, curling and scraping. It felt so good. Too good to think about anything else.

Her legs gave out, and she slumped to the floor on her knees, her hands moving faster.

“What was that?” Armsmaster asked.

“I think our subject is here,” the PR guy responded.

The door creaked open, and Vista raised her head to look. The PR guy was standing there. She knew it was him, even if she couldn't describe a thing about him. Armsmaster was there too, peering over his shoulder. She wanted to talk, to say something, but she couldn't. Her mouth was hanging open, her little pink tongue sticking out, and all she could do was gasp as she worked her pussy.

“Is she broken?” Armsmaster asked sharply. “This seems far worse than the moderate IQ loss you predicted.”

“Nah, this is something else,” the PR guy said, stepping forward and kneeling down, then taking her chin in his hand, peering into her eyes. “Besides, it's not really an IQ loss. More of a repurposing. Using those same brain-meats for different stuff.”

His words made the dark thing in her mind grow bigger, and Vista whimpered, working her pussy even harder, here fingers darting in and out at a ferocious pace. She whined at the feeling, deep in her throat. It felt so good, but that cap was back, pressing down even harder. It pressed the dark things down, but everything else with it. Not even enough room left for cotton candy.

“Well, if this isn't a malfunction, then what's happening?” Armsmaster asked.

“It's a secondary bit of conditioning,” the PR guy said, using his grip on her chin to jerk her head around, looking at her from different angles. “Uses the libido increasing stuff and the sex training to override her brain.”

“For what purpose?”

“It's triggered if she ever starts to wonder about what was done to her. For it to be this strong, she must have been listening outside the door.”

“Is that going to be a problem?”

“Nah,” the PR guy responded, standing up and unzipping his pants. Vista's heart jumped, though the cap was so crushing now, pushing everything down, compressing her, that she wasn't sure why. “We just gotta give her a dose of dick and she'll be back to normal, no memory of hearing anything she shouldn't have.”

“We?” Armsmaster asked as the PR guys hard, juicy cock popped out of his jeans. Vista leaned forward, mouth gaping, tongue reaching out to lick it, but a fist tangled in her hair stopped her. She tried to shimmy forward, but she couldn't stop her hands, and her legs were shaking too much. She was so wet now, she could feel droplets scattering away from her hands onto the tiled floor of the hallway.

“Sure, 'we',” the PR guy said. “You did say you were eager to see the results, didn't you?”

“I suppose I did,” Armsmaster muttered, watching as the PR guy let go of her hair.

Vista's head lunged forward, her lips sealing around his cock, her tongue darting all over it. A shudder passed through her whole body as her mind went blank, all the darkness and all the floaty tingles fading away as the taste of hard, wonderful cock flooded into her.

Her head rocked back and forth, and she moaned at the feeling of a cock sliding in and out of her. Her mouth, her pussy, it didn't matter. She timed the movement of her fingers to her sucking. That way, it almost felt like she was getting a cock in both holes at once.

It was bliss.

She fell into a rhythm, getting used to the feeling. She added a bob of her head as she moved forward, taking the cock deep into her throat, then lifted her head as she pulled back. It felt right, like remembering something she'd forgotten. Then she pulled back, opening her mouth wide and running her pink, delicate tongue of the head of the PR guy's cock, licking all around it.

She moved down the shaft, pressing her lips against it for a moment, sucking hard, then letting go with a pop, even as her tongue continued its work. She repeated that, moving all the way down the shaft until she reached the base, his pubes tickling her nose. Then, she took a deep breath and started swallowing, working her throat to tease his cock.

It was almost time, she knew. She could feel the wonderful, sumptuous cock twitch with every convulsion of her throat. He'd be cumming soon, and then... then...

Her vision started to fade again, like it had when Dean had pumped his cum into her pussy, going both white and black around the edges, both at the same time, and she started to feel as if she was floating, every feeling but the fingers in her pussy and the cock in her throat fading away.

But it didn't happen. She was jerked back to reality by a hand in her hair, forcing her away and tearing the cock out of her throat. She whimpered, mouth working, tongue straining toward it, but it was just out of reach.

What had happened? Where was her cum? She couldn't understand it. She was a good cheerleader, and a good girl. Good girls got treats.

She looked up, her eyes begging, but neither the PR guy nor Armsmaster were looking at her.

“She doesn't seem better,” Armsmaster said.

“Nah, not yet. I conditioned her to be unable to orgasm until someone comes in her.”

“That seems a bit cruel.”

“Maybe. I thought it was funny. Anyway, I just figured we should get to the main event inside the office, rather than out in the hall.”

“Why? With the secondary conditioning nobody who sees should care, assuming you're correct about your technology.”

The PR guy shrugged, his fist in her hair causing Vista to sway, and bringing his cock a bit closer. Her tongue lashed out, flicking across the tip, before he hauled her away again.

“I mean, sure,” he said. “But I guess I'm shy.”

“I don't particularly care,” Armsmaster said. “Here or elsewhere is fine by me. Let's just get this over with.”

The PR guy tugged at her hair, yanking her up, and she stumbled to comply, struggling to get upright with both hands still under her skirt. She gained her feet, then wavered, and he jerked her toward him. She stumbled into him, leaned against him, and rubbed her titties on him, moving wantonly, without thought. One hand managed to break free of her pussy long enough to grab his cock – still rock hard and slippery from her blowjob – but another painful tug at her hair got her moving, and she lost her grip.

She stumbled into the office, barely keeping her feet, and the PR guy walked her around the back of his desk before roughly grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around. Then he twisted his hand deeper into her hair and shoved her down, bending her over his desk.

The rough treatment was painful, and it trapped her arms underneath her. Vista realized she had tears in her eyes, but that barely registered compared to her situation. She was bent over a desk, with a hot, hard cock behind her, and no panties. She knew what that meant, and she felt her hips tilting upward, her back arching to take the pounding she knew was coming.

But it didn't happen. Not right away.

“You okay with a blowjob, dude?” The PR guy asked.

“That's more than sufficient to test her skills,” Armsmaster replied. Vista raised her head with a bit of difficulty, given that the PR guy still had hold of her hair, to see that Armsmaster had entered the room and was busy removing the armor around his waist, his motions very precise. The armor was all modular, bits and pieces coming away without disturbing the whole, and it wasn't long before his cock – the biggest she'd seen – sprung free.

Two cocks. She'd get two cocks, in her pussy and her mouth.

Without thinking, she opened her mouth wide and squirmed along the desk, doing her best to get closer, but the fist in her hair kept holding her back.

“She's not very obedient,” Armsmaster noted.

“Well, she is,” the PR guy countered. “She's obeying her conditioning perfectly. Eagerly, too. Come on man, get your dick sucked. See how good the programming is.”

“Ah, ah.” The noise that came from her wasn't speech. It was just a raw expression of need, expressed with wide eyes, a gaping mouth and her tongue straining as far out as it could. She _needed_ Armsmaster's cock, or the PR guy's cock, or both. She didn't care. She needed them.

And shortly, she got them. Armsmaster stepped forward, guiding his cock with his hand, and her mouth engulfed it, pistoning back and forth so hard that he hissed, putting his own hand on her head to slow her down.

Then, the PR guy's cock entered her from behind, ramming deep into her pussy in one motion, and she tensed up, her whole body clenching hard as she squealed, the sound muffled by the cock that was halfway down her throat.

“She is very eager,” Armsmaster admitted, his voice tight, his own hips shifting back and forth, helping Vista with her work. Face-fucking her. It hurt. It rubbed her throat raw. But that was barely noticeable compared to the pleasure. Feeling her throat ripple and contract, trying not to gag, it sent pulses through her, down from the top of her head to the tips of her toes as they curled into the office carpet.

“Oh yeah,” the PR guy agreed, his own voice rough and tight as well. “She is eager, and fucking _tight_.” He emphasized the word with a hard thrust, forcing her forward onto Armsmaster's cock. That hurt, too, but she didn't care. The movement caused her pussy to tightened even further and sent crashing waves of body-clenching pleasure all the way up her, to meet the ones that Armsmaster's cock was sending down.

It was amazing. Unbelievable. Far more than double the pleasure of a single cock.

It was rough and painful, too, so different from either Dean or Clockblocker. Neither of the men played with her titties, or gave even a moment's consideration to her comfort or pleasure. No care. No emotion. All they did was ram their cocks into her, twin burning spears of pleasure hammering into her from front and back, meeting in the middle and sending explosions all through her body. It was ecstasy. It was agony. It felt like she was flying, or dying, or coming apart.

And she wanted more.

Vista worked her hips, arching her back further and planting her feet deep into the carpet for leverage, moving hard, doing her best to lengthen and deepen the PR guy's strokes, letting him pull all but the tip of his cock out of her, then hilting it all the way into her. He grunted in response, and slapped her ass, sending her butt-cheek jiggling and dragging another squeal out of her. She squeezed her eyes closed at the feeling, doing her best to keep her shaking legs under her, keep the pounding as hard as possible.

And she wasn't forgetting about Armsmaster, either. Her lips pressed hard to his shaft, despite the frantic pace of his hammering cock, sucking as hard as she could. Her tongue darted over his length, and formed a cushion for him to ram into. Her throat spasmed, contracted, like it was a second pussy, pulling him in deeper, desperate to suck the cum out of him. All of it.

He was the first to come, erupting down her throat in a blazing hot stream, groaning as he did. She moaned in response, lavishing even more desperate energy onto his cock, sucking as if the hot, spurting cum was the only thing keeping her alive. It washed through her, down her body, leaving echoing sparks of pleasure behind it, and she couldn't help but twitch and shake in response, all control over her body gone in an instant.

That was probably what set the PR guy off, and she felt another blazing jet of white lava spew into her from behind, locking her already spasming body tight, rigid with unendurable pleasure. She could feel her heart hammering through her whole body, beating so fast and so hard it felt like she was bouncing up and down on the desk, even as her lungs seized up, unwilling to do anything to interrupt the stream of cum pouring down her throat.

Her head felt like it was splitting open, everything inside it flooding out into the air, or splattering on the walls. Like she was full of steam, and the valve had burst. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think. She could really be dying, and she didn't care. Couldn't. There was no processing power to waste on caring, every tiny fibre of her being, her entire self, dedicated to taking in every single last drop of cum.

Armsmaster pulled out first, his cock entirely limp, flopping down right in front of her eyes, but blurry, out of focus. The PR guy kept going for a bit, grunting with ever stroke as he dumped his cum into her drenched, abused pussy. Then he was finished too, and her whole body slowly unwound, going entirely limp.

She was done.  
She was empty.

There was nothing left in her, other than their cum.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Armsmaster spoke, though Vista couldn't really process what he was saying.

“Well, her skills are certainly impressive,” he said. He bent down, looked her in her empty, unfocused eyes. “Will she be alright?”

“Whew,” the PR guy said. “Yeah, she'll be fine.”

Armsmaster stepped around her, grabbed hold of her elbow where it was still trapped under her, and tugged on it. She was so limp that she half rolled over, her head lolling where it hung over the edge of the desk. He examined her arm for a moment, poked at it.

“She should be starting to bruise,” he said. “She's not.” He flipped her the rest of the way over, leaving her sprawled on her back on the desk, head and legs hanging limply. Then he dropped her arm, and it fell across her chest. “She doesn't seem hurt at all, in fact.”

“Yeah man,” the PR guys said, accompanied by the sound of a zipper. “I mean, you had to notice she'd been enhanced.”

“Of course,” Armsmaster said. “Increased bust, moderate increase to posterior cushioning. Upgraded libido, implanted sexual skills. Conditioned compliance, though that clearly didn't take the form I was expecting. It was all in your initial brief. But I was expecting silicone implants, not... this. I don't believe medical procedures are within your skill-set, much less ones that might qualify her as a brute, even if a very low-level one.”

“Nah, that was all Nurture,” the PR guy said.

“Nurture...” Armsmaster said. “I believe there was a villain by that name a number of years back, on the west coast. Specialized in body modification and enhancements.”

“Yeah, I remember her,” the PR guy said, smirking. “But trust me, my Nurture's as loyal as Vista here. She's been with me for... shit, five years now, I think.”

“Didn't the villainous Nurture disappear about five years ago?” Armsmaster asked.

“I think so, yeah,” the PR guy said, waving a hand dismissively, still smirking. “But man, you're way too serious for a guy that just got to nut down a cheerleader's throat, you know that?”

“Perhaps,” Armsmaster said. “I will admit that I feel much more relaxed than I have in some time. I hadn't planned in participating in your project much beyond this review meeting, but maybe there's something to it.”

“Totally, dude. Drop by whenever you wanna bust one on some teeny girly, alright?”

“I will,” Armsmaster said, staring down at Vista, his gaze evaluating. “You're sure she'll be alright? She's barely breathing.”

“She'll recover soon,” the PR guy said. “Her brain's just doing its thing. Compartmentalizing all the information she's not supposed to have, layering the memories of an epic fuck-session over it. Probably still feels like she's cumming. But soon she'll pass out, and then it's all good. I mean, project's not done, of course. Nothing's set in stone yet. But soon. she just needs maybe another round or two of conditioning and a week or so to acclimate and it'll be pretty much set. Getting her pussy stuffed as much as possible will help, of course.”

“But it will still be reversible?” Armsmaster pushed

“If we need to,” the PR guy replied. “All the conditioning is flexible. Wouldn't help things much if we needed to change or tweak something and her brain was all gummed up, right? Same basic principle if we ever want her back to normal.” He paused, pursing his lips. “Well, Nurture's shit is a bit more permanent.”

Vista could feel herself drifting away. Everything was fading. She was passing out.

“That's fine. Those are an objective improvement in any case,” Armsmaster said. “I can't see anyone wanting them reversed.”

“And she ain't done yet, either,” the PR guy said. “Her ass and titties are about as big as they'll get, but you can expect another three to five inches of leg on her by the end.”

“Hmm, impressive.” Armsmaster turned away. “Well, everything seems to be in order here. You can get started on Shadow Stalker as soon as you're ready.”

“Way ahead of you, my dude. _Way_ ahead.”

Those were the last words Vista heard before sleep claimed her.


	2. Shadow Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a bit dark, and it's a bit long. So bear that in mind.
> 
> All I can really say is that I started writing, and this is where it took me.
> 
> Enjoy, if you can. If not, well that's not unreasonable either.

Her armored gloves made a sharp, annoyed sound against the cheap pressboard of the door. There wasn't an immediate answer, and she knocked again, hard enough to shake the door.

“Come in!”

“Finally,” she muttered, yanking the door open and stalking inside.

The room she found wasn't quite what she'd expected. When she'd heard that the PRT was upgrading their medical facilities, she'd thought it would be another shiny, white, sterile room full of chrome machines that cost way too much for what they did. A waste of money, like most of the PRT's bullshit.

The machine part had definitely been right. There were dozens of the things, in all shapes and sizes, scattered all over the room. But the rest...

Somehow, an old, dusty office with all the desks pushed up against one wall didn't really scream 'million dollar medical bay' to her.

More, there was only one other person in the room. A guy, she couldn't say how old, wearing... Well, she couldn't say much about that, either. Although...

“Wait, aren't you that new PR guy?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah,” he replied. “Good eye. Really good eye. I don't think anyone else noticed.”

She scoffed, looking away from him and crossing her arms, letting her cloak close around her. “Most people are stupid.”

“Well, we agree on that much, at least,” the PR guy – or doctor, or whatever he was – said. “So, you're Shadow Stalker, eh? Here for your checkup?”

She looked around again instead of answering. The machines, for the most part, didn't seem to be on. The one exception was a boxy thing covered in blinking LEDs, with a weird, fan-shaped antenna up top, spinning in place.

“I guess,” she said eventually. “It's fucking stupid, though. I had my checkup last month.”

“Sure, sure,” the PR guy responded. “But orders are orders, right?”

She scoffed again. “Fuck. I guess.”

“Good, good,” he said. “Hang on a second, I'll call my nurse in.”

She ignored him as he hurried out of the room, continuing her survey. Something was tickling the back of her mind, causing her to tap her foot in irritation – never worry – and keep her arms folded around herself, under her cloak.

Vista had started having appointments with the PR guy a few weeks back, and much as she didn't give a shit about the midget, Shadow Stalker had to admit that she'd been changing ever since. Not in any way that was easy to put her finger on, but it was there.

Joining the new cheerleading squad, for starters. That was-

She stopped, losing her train of thought.

“Fuck,” she muttered.

If it had been up to her, she'd never have come for the checkup. But she'd seen the e-mail, seen how it had come directly from the Director's desk. That didn't leave her with much leeway.

Soon enough, the PR guy was back, hustling into the room ahead of a woman, someone Shadow Stalker hadn't seen before. But she was definitely a nurse. There wasn't any question there. She had the little white cap on, though it seemed smaller than it should be. Her uniform, too, was too small. A tight, body-hugging dress – also white – that pushed her boobs together, showed a ton of cleavage, and was short enough to leave a hint of her bright red underwear showing beneath. Beyond that, all she wore were thigh-high stockings and high-heeled shoes.

But she was definitely a nurse, even if some of the details were... off, in a way she found hard to describe. She'd never seen a nurse with a chest that big, before. It shook and jiggled with every step, and left her looking like she was constantly on the verge of falling over.

“Hi there!” the nurse said, grinning brightly as she caught Shadow Stalker staring at her. “I'm Nurture! I'm a nurse!”

Shadow Stalker turned away, not bothering to answer. A ditz, that was what she was. A ditzy nurse. That was normal, right?

“Okay, let's get this started,” the PR guy said. “Nurture, you have the shot?”

The nurse reached into her cleavage, withdrawing a small needle and pulling the cap off, squirting a bit of blue liquid out into the air and smiling a vapid, empty smile.

“Fuck that,” Shadow Stalker said. “No one said anything about a fucking shot.”

The PR guy and the nurse looked at each other for a moment, then the PR guy stepped over to the blinking antenna machine and gave it a little kick. It beeped, and the LEDs flashed. He looked back to Shadow Stalker.

“Doctor's orders?” he tried.

“Fuck no,” she said, taking a step away from him. Ever since she'd entered the room, she'd felt a building sense that she wanted to _leave_. Get out. It was a feeling she hated. One she hadn't felt for years, not since getting her power.

“Uh...” he said, scratching his chin. “Director's orders?”

Fuck, that was right. She was here on orders, and of all the people in the PRT, Director Piggot was the one she least wanted to cross. Not that she was afraid of the Director, or anything. Not at all. But she was useful. The Director had kept her out of prison, or at least Juvie, and had done a lot to cover for her in the past.

She couldn't afford to get on her bad side.

So she sighed, forcing down the little part of her that wanted to run, and stuck her arm out, rolling up her costume's sleeve.

“Fine,” she said. “Just get it over with.”

The nurse wobbled over to her and took her arm, brow furrowed and tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth, concentrating hard. Shadow Stalker was worried for a moment that she'd fuck it up, fail to find a vein. But she didn't. Despite her empty-headed appearance, the nurse stuck the needle in without hesitation, so quick and smooth that the plunger was down and the liquid injected before Shadow Stalker even had time to realize it was happening.

Then the needle was out, the cap back on, and the nurse shoved it back into her enormous cleavage with a satisfied and still empty-headed smirk.

There hadn't even been time to feel a sting.

“Mixture administered, master,” the nurse said, her voice excessively proud.

“It's doctor, not master,” the PR guy said. “Fuck's sake.”

“Sorry m- doctor,” the nurse said, hanging her head.

Shadow Stalker rubbed at her arm, ignoring the two idiots. There wasn't any pain, but there was a feeling spreading from the point of injection. A tingle, almost pleasant, but it made her feel weak.

“What was that shit?” she asked.

“Doesn't matter,” the PR guy said, speaking over the nurse as she opened her mouth, her smile coming back. “Just tell me when you start to feel dizzy.”

“Dizzy?” she asked, her eyebrows lowering behind her mask. “What the fuck? What is this?” Something was definitely wrong, she was sure of it now. But the details escaped her, fleeing every time she tried to grab hold of them, leaving her with nothing concrete to focus on. Just a vague, uneasy feeling, growing all the time.

The PR guy frowned at the antenna machine again, then bent down to poke at it. “You're not very trusting, are you?” he asked.

“The fuck kinda question is that?” Shadow Stalker asked, taking a step toward him, her hands balling into fists, but she swayed, losing her balance, and only a hand against the wall kept her from falling.

“Okay, there we go,” he said. “Dizziness kicking in, yeah?”

“Yeah,” she agreed, the words out of her mouth before she could think about them. She shook her head, the motion sharp, and the dizziness redoubled. She nearly fell, but the nurse caught her.

“Wow,” the PR guy said. “That's a lot of resistance. Don't see that every day.”

“No,” the nurse said. “Another shot, master?”

“_Doctor_,” the PR guy emphasized. “Actually, you know what? Fuck it. I don't care. And no, another shot would leave her too fucked up to answer questions.”

“Oh, duh!” the nurse said, her voice bright, overly impressed. “You're so smart, master!”

“Okay, whatever,” the PR guy said, then stepped in front of Shadow Stalker. He snapped his fingers a few times, and she blinked, focusing on him. “Good,” he said. “That's a good response. Tell me, how do you feel?”

She felt... sluggish. Slow. It sucked, but it seemed too far away to really care about. Everything did.

“Dunno,” she responded. It was true. She couldn't really bring her thoughts together enough to sort out an answer.

“Good, good,” he repeated. “No more desire to flee, or any feelings of paranoia or anything?”

“No...” she said, slowly, trying to work through what he meant.

“Not even if I told you I'm a villain that's planning to brainwash you into a stupid bimbo cum-dump?” he asked. “A brain-dead cheerleader that can't think of anything but where she's gonna get her next load of cum?”

She blinked a few times, and even the tiny movement was enough to send her swaying. She'd have fallen without the nurse holding her up. “No...” she repeated. Nothing he'd said seemed to matter.

“Perfect,” he said, reaching down to fiddle with the machine again. Some LEDs went out, others lit up, and still others started blinking. The antenna stopped rotating for a moment, then started again, slightly faster. As he worked, she started to feel more steady, but at the same time the world retreated even more. She felt like she was standing outside herself, looking in, and everything was so far away...

“Let her go,” the PR guy told the nurse. She did, and Shadow Stalker swayed for a moment before steadying. Everything felt odd, and muted, but she could stand. “Okay,” he continued, addressing her now. “Strip naked and get in the chair.”

“What-” she started, before suddenly noticing a chair. It hadn't been there before, or at least she hadn't seen it. If she had, she probably would have run. It looked like a metal lounger, but taller, raised up on some kind of platform. There were straps on it, too, and a patch of stains right about where her crotch would be if she sat on it. But the worst part was up at the top. A metal cage, clearly meant to go over her head, with a thick, gleaming spike sticking out the back, pointing right at where the back of her head would be if she was sitting down. The whole thing was attached to a bank of tangled wires, leading to another blinking machine covered in LEDs.

But now, that didn't matter. So she started disrobing, following orders. Her cloak came off first, slithering to the ground as she unbuckled the clasp. Then her mask followed, slipped over her head and tossed on top of the cloak. Then her armor, sliding off as she loosened the straps. Finally her bodysuit, unzipped with the nurse's help to fall in a pool around her ankles.

The PR guy cleared his throat. “Underwear too.”

She blinked, absorbing the order for a moment, then reached behind her to unbuckle her bra, letting the black fabric and foam fall to the ground with the rest. Her panties followed a moment later, joining her bodysuit around her ankles.

“Damn, girl,” the PR guy said, looking her up and down. The attention, like everything else, failed to move her, and she simply stood there, uncaring. “Okay, get in the chair.”

“Ah,” she said. The sound was involuntary, barely making it to her own ears. She'd forgotten that part.

She moved to the chair and sat down, but didn't recline until the PR guy pushed her down, and even then her head stayed up, avoiding moving into that nest of metal and wires for... some reason. But soon he planted a hand on her forehead, pushing her down. She didn't resist, even as bands of metal automatically circled around her forehead, immobilizing her.

“Damn,” the PR guy repeated after she went still, eyes roving up and down her body. His hands joined them in a moment, moving over her chest, her taut abs, and into the bush of hair between her legs that she rarely bothered to shave. She didn't react to any of it. “Damn! This is one hell of a body.”

“Master, we're not supposed to start on her until we get permission.” the nurse said.

“Yeah, I know,” he said. “But still, look at her.”

“She is very fit,” the nurse agreed, moving over to stand on the other side of the chair. Her hands joined the PR guys, and she giggled as she pulled and kneaded, focusing most of her attention on her chest. It made no more of an impression on Shadow Stalker's serene mind than the PR guy was. “I'm sure you'll enjoy fucking her.”

“I will at that,” the PR guy said with a nod. “Okay, it's decided. Go get the Swirly-tron. We'll do phases one and two today.”

“As you say, master,” the nurse replied, stepping back. Then, with one last look up and down Shadow Stalker's body, she left the room.

“Okay...” the PR guy said, moving around the room, pressing buttons and flicking switches, muttering as he went. A hum started up behind her head, and a feeling finally penetrated the fog of whatever drug she'd been given. She tried to lift an arm, but it just flopped in place. Her legs were no better.

The movement attracted attention, though. The PR guy glanced at her with narrowed eye, then shook his head, still muttering as he worked. Then he hurried over and bent down over her, staring into her eyes. His face was still impossible to describe, but his eyes were bright.

Her panic – that was the feeling! – ratcheted higher, still mired in fog but rising up, lending her twitching limbs more strength. But it wasn't enough.

He flicked a switch, and she felt a burst of heat at the back of her head, just for a moment, and then a terrible cold. Something prodded her head, gingerly, but it hit something soft, where it should have met solid bone.

Her heart sped up, and she started to breathe faster, even as she still struggled through the chemical haze that wrapped around her. The PR guy's eyes bored into hers, staring hungrily down at her own as they widened in panic and increasing fear.

The spike nudged in further, still slow, almost gentle, pushing aside yielding tissue as it speared deeper into her skull.

“No...” she muttered, the word coming harder than it should have. “No, no, no.”

But it didn't stop. It went deeper, slowly, just a fraction of an inch at a time. Then there was a jolt, like a spark of static electricity right in the middle of her brain, and she felt herself jerk, her eyes fluttering, out of time with each other. A gurgle rose up in her throat, then trailed off into a groan as her body went tight, then released.

“Probe inserted,” the PR guy said, his voice satisfied. Then he stood up and dusted his hands off. “That was all your own fault, you know,” he said. “The Calmitol is supposed to keep you sedated, make the transition easier, but you were just too stubborn.” He paused, looked her over again. “Guess it doesn't matter now.”

His words barely impacted her. She could hear them, process them, but they didn't seem to matter. Nothing did. It was more than the separation and serenity she'd had after the injection. Now she could feel herself, she could think, at least more than she could before. But there was something blocking her, something standing between thought and action.

“Yeah,” she said to herself. “A big metal spike.”

“What?” the PR guy asked, turning to her. She didn't care. Didn't even bother to meet his gaze, let alone answer his question. None of it mattered in the least.

“Okay, whatever,” the PR guy said after a minute, wheeling a little stool with a projector on top over to a wall. He flicked a switch, and the projection fluttered to life, sending washed-out images onto the white-painted wall. He flopped into an office chair and watched.

She could see the images, out of the corner of her eye. Even with her head held in place and impaled on a spike, she could have easily turned her eyes to watch. She didn't. Couldn't conceive of a point in doing so. But even so she recognized what was being shown. She couldn't not. It was her life. Pulled, she realized, directly out of her skull, then sprayed onto the wall for anyone to see.

That should have mattered, she thought. Especially when the flickering, sped-up images showed her trigger event. But none of it did. It all just... happened.

Eventually the nurse came back, carrying a tray of medical equipment. She set it down and joined the PR guy, sitting in his lap. He absently stuck a hand under her dress, and she gasped, but both of them stayed focused on Shadow Stalker's life as it unwound in front of them.

“I think we're gonna have to change the plan a bit,” the PR guy said eventually, his hand still working away in the nurse's lap.

“How- Oh!” the nurse gasped, squirmed. “How so?”

“Well, look at this shit,” he replied, gesturing to the image of Shadow Stalker, out of costume, as she pushed Taylor up against a wall, somewhere at school. The twiggy little nerd tried to ignore her, walk away, and Sophia pushed her again. “See? She's a bully.”

The nurse groaned, rocking her hips. Shadow Stalker heard a squelching sound start up. She knew what it meant, but didn't care.

“Is- oh, oh- Is that going to be a problem?” the nurse asked, between gasps.

“I mean, kinda,” the PR guy said. “I kinda thought she was just a brat, you know? I was gonna give her, like, bubblegum, and make her twirl her hair around her finger, stuff like that. Just make her a bratty, sarcastic cheerleader. It would have fit great with... what's her name. Vista. The enthusiastic team captain and her disobedient, lazy, slutty teammate.”

The nurse made more sounds, but it was hard to call them speech. The PR guy ignored her, kept moving his fingers, kept talking.

“But now I dunno what to do,” he said. “I mean, girl bullies can be hot. Push a guy up against the wall and do whatever. Bubblegum could still work too. But it doesn't really fit the aesthetic...”

The nurse squealed, throwing back her head as her tits heaved and jiggled all over the place, her legs going stiff, shaking as she came. The PR guy held her for a moment as she recovered, got herself focused back on the projection.

“You need a rewind?” he asked her, eventually.

“Please, master,” she replied.

The PR guy tapped the projector, and Shadow Stalker twitched, eyes fluttering again, blinking and then going wide before rolling back in her head, entirely out of tune with each other. Her hands clenched, her body shook, and it felt like the world had flipped upside down as her thoughts tried to run backward. It ended after a moment, and she could feel something wet and warm flowing down her legs.

She'd pissed herself.

“Okay, that does it,” the PR guy said. “Watch. Pay attention.”

“Of course, master,” the nurse breathed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggled up to him as she watched, and he absented grabbed at her boob and started kneaded it.

They kept talking, but lower, and she couldn't make them out. She heard a few words, ones they repeated more often. 'Resistance', 'conditioning', 'cheerleader'. But she couldn't make heads of tails of them. Didn't even try.

Eventually the playback ended, and a tightness she'd barely felt in the middle of her head went loose. Like there'd been an electrical current, a weak one, that had just turned off. That was, she realized, probably exactly what had happened. The big, thick rod they'd shoved into her brain, it was electric... probably. It didn't matter.

After the last image had wound down, the PR guy and the nurse got up and walked back over to her, taking up positions on each side of the chair.

“You're skullfucking me,” she said to nobody, her voice flat, not much above a whisper.

“See what I mean?” The PR guy said.

“I do,” the nurse said. “She's very... uncooperative. Not like the little girl at all.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “She was easy. Thought she was like, a good little soldier or something. Not far from that to being a good girl and a good cheerleader. We'll need to work harder with this one.”

“Do we have to?” the nurse asked.

The PR guy snorted, reaching down to pinch one of Shadow Stalker's nipples, pulling them up for a moment, stretching them, then letting them go to snap back, setting her breasts jiggling.

“Ain't no way I'm giving up this body,” he said.

“But does she have to be a cheerleader?”

“Of course!” he said. “Can't have just one cheerleader.”

“Of course, master.”

“Just start taking notes,” he said. “I want her enhancements to progress in time with the conditioning, so we might need to reformulate. Slow things down.”

The nurse turned around and bent down, giving Shadow Stalker and the PR guy a good look at her soaked red thong as her dress hiked up over her hips, then picked up a clipboard and straightened up again.

“And what enhancements are we going with this time, master?”

The PR guy tapped his chin, staring down at Shadow Stalker's naked form.

“Standard resilience package and sensitivity increases,” he said. “Otherwise not as much for this one. Height's great. Legs are works of fucking art. Chest... maybe a bit there, bump it up to a full 'C'. Hips a bit wider- No, waist a bit more narrow. Let's keep her fit. Trim and tight. Maybe even give her a tiny bit more muscle definition. Should work with the bully angle.”

“Of course,” the nurse said, taking down notes, glancing back and forth between her clipboard and the tray of equipment she'd brought in.

“You,” he said, snapping his fingers. “Shadow Stalker. How are you feeling?”

“You're skullfucking me,” she said again, voice still a whisper.

“Don't tempt me,” he said. “Can you still feel all your limbs? See out of both eyes? You smelling burnt toast?”

“I can feel,” she said. “I can see.”

“Good, then let's get you unhooked and plug up that hole in your skull.”

He pressed a button on the chair, there was a squelching sound, an empty feeling in her head, and everything went dark, like flicking off a light.

8==========D

Shadow Stalker sat up with a start, blinking and looking around.

Across from her, on the other couch in the Wards common room, Clockblocker gave her a curious look.

“The fuck you looking at?” she snarled at him, then clutched at her head. It didn't hurt, but...

Something. She couldn't quite think, but something was wrong with her head. She felt around the edge of her mask, then under her hood, working her fingers against her scalp, all the way to the back of her head, but nothing was stood out. Everything was fine.

“You okay, Sophia?” Clockblocker asked. “You don't usually nap out here.”

He was right. Why was she on the couch? It wasn't like she wanted to hang out with the other Wards, fucking children that they were.

She stood up sharply, surprised at how smooth the motion was, then surprised that she was surprised.

“I'm fine,” she said, belatedly, when Clockblocker didn't stop staring at her. “Now fuck off.”

His face twisted into something between a frown and a smile, wry and one-sided. “I was here first,” he said.

“Whatever,” she replied, spinning around, her jaw working. She started to stalk away, but stopped at his next words.

“Are you... chewing gum?” he asked.

For some reason, the question really, really scared her.

“I guess... I am,” she whispered, still chewing.

8==========D

The crossbow bolt took a gang member in the back as he was running, the twin prongs pumping him full of tranquilizer, and he fell, then rolled to a stop in a cloud of dust.

Shadow Stalker raised her crossbow, surveying the scene, but that seemed to be it. Two of the E88 twerps were still upright, but frozen in time, one in the middle of swinging a bat, and the rest were sprawled out all over the alley in heaps of tangled limbs and torn denim.

She stalked over to Clockblocker, where he was leaning against the wall, panting, his hands on his knees to keep him upright.

“That's it?” she asked. “You needed my help for chumps like this?”

He looked up at her, and even through his blank mask with its ticking clock, he seemed mad, at least for a moment. Then the anger drained from his stance.

“Is that a new mask?” he asked.

She scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “So what if it is?” she asked. “Couldn't blow bubbles with the old one.”

It was true, and it had been more of problem than she wanted to admit. Her old full-face mask had been intimidating – a blank, stern woman's face – but she'd got the inside sticky one too many times. Eventually enough had been enough.

“Okay,” he said. “Well, whatever works for you, I guess. You look good, by the way.”

For some reason, her heart jumped in her chest, and she was frozen for a moment. Even her mouth stopped working, stopped chewing her gum.

She _did _like her new costume, it was true. Lighter than her old one. Easier to move in, without the armor panels, though it still covered her completely. Apart from her mouth and chin, anyway.

Still, hearing it from Clockblocker...

She pulled herself together, giving herself a metaphorical shake, then stalking over to him.

He straightened up quickly, his obvious nervousness giving her another little thrill, and before she could stop to think she had her hand on his chin, lifting him up to meet her gaze, the gesture somewhat blunted by his full-face mask.

For a second, she had no idea what she was doing, but then she smiled, pursed her lips, and blew. She could just imagine, in the moment before the bubble of chewing gum appeared, how Clockblocker's eyes must have gone wide. How afraid her presence made him.

When the bubble popped, the sharp snapping sound made him flinch, and she smiled as she licked her tongue all over her lips, gathering the gum back up.

“You couldn't handle me,” she said, letting go of his chin and pushing him back against the wall.

He didn't say a thing as she left, phasing into her shadow state and leaping up onto the rooftops.

8==========D

The file moved carefully, in fits and starts, the rough glass sanding away tiny bits of her nail. She stopped, holding her nail up to the light, turning her hand this way and that, then getting back to work.

She should, she knew, be out on patrol. Not that she was scheduled – doctor's orders - but still, it was a Wednesday, and she always patrolled on Wednesdays. She could go out on her own, of course. She had before. Nobody ever stopped her. But... if she was honest, she didn't feel like it. Over the last few weeks, patrols had become steadily less satisfying. Going out, finding some chumps who were breaking the law, or maybe a villain or two, and beating them bloody, it had always got her heart pumping and blood racing. But not nearly so much recently.

Maybe she was just getting bored of it. She had, she was sure, put down more criminals than the entire rest of the Wards combined, and everything got old eventually. So maybe it was just that everything was catching up with her.

Or maybe she was in a rut. She didn't know. But the last time she'd felt a thrill out on patrol had been when she'd saved Clockblocker from getting his ass fucked by some redneck nazi assholes.

She paused in her work, the file going still.

Come to think of it, that had been when patrols in general had started to get boring.

Was there a connection there? She wasn't sure, but as soon as she'd had the thought, she couldn't let it go.

She tossed the file aside, and sat up on her bed. Her bed in the Wards quarters. She... wasn't sure when she'd last been home. There had been some tests the nurse had run, and she'd had to stay and wait for the results, and then some training program, and then-

It didn't matter. It just meant it'd be easier to find Clockblocker, see... whatever there was to see, really.

Her costume...

She blinked and looked around the room. Her old costume was gone, of course. Her armor, her original mask, and her cloak most recently, leaving her with just her skin-tight bodysuit and half-mask. That was fine for hanging around her room, but going out...

She idly blew a bubble. It popped, and she licked and sucked it back in. It was fine. It didn't matter.

Her costume was fine.

Out in the Wards common room, it was mostly empty. Aegis and Gallant were out on patrol, she knew, while Vista was on the console. She frowned. The midget had been acting more and more odd since she'd become the first member of the Wards cheerleading team, but that didn't seem to make her less of a goody-two-shoes. She had a look of fixed concentration on her face, her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth as she searched and pecked away at the keyboard.

Shadow Stalker scowled and turned away. Looking at Vista these days always made her... uneasy, for reasons she couldn't properly define. There was just something about her, something that made Shadow Stalker want to keep her distance.

Of course, that just left Kid Win sitting on the couch, and she wasn't much more fond of him.

Still, he was the best choice.

She headed toward him, and he caught sight of her just as she reached him, his eyes tracing up and down her much thinner costume. That brought a scowl to her face, and she stomped her foot down between his, leaning down to grab his collar.

“Hey, dipshit, eyes up here,” she said, shaking him, and his eyes went wide, snapping up to meet her own. She grinned, smacking her lips, chewing her gum. “So, seen Clockblocker recently?”

Kid Win swallowed. “Uh, he checked in a while ago, went to get some food I think. You could still catch him, if you head to the caff now.”

Catch him. A smile spread on her lips. Yeah, that sounded good.

She pushed Kid Win back down onto the couch and gave him a scathing look that had him turning away from her, blushing. She chuckled, then turned and stalked away, very deliberately ignoring Vista as the twerp stared at her.

Out in the halls, she found herself stalking her prey as she had so many times before, moving silently through the crowded halls of the PRT building, senses alert for any sign of what she was after. Unlike her fruitless patrols of recent weeks, she found her heartbeat accelerating, her blood rising. It was confusing. She wasn't headed for a fight. She didn't know _what_ she was headed for. But it was happening all the same.

She drew looks in the hallway, of course. PRT troopers and office drones, staring at her as she passed, more often from behind that from up front, and she could hold in a sneer. The peons, staring at her. They were scum. It drove her harder, made her strides long, her posture straight, moving as if she owned the halls. Of course, as far as she was concerned, she did.

She caught sight of Clockblocker as he left the cafeteria, offering high-fives to everyone he passed, though they all declined. Her mouth spread into a smug grin. The way he was going, she knew exactly where to catch him. A section of hallway that was almost always empty, since the offices there had been relocated up higher in the building. She turned on her heel and hurried off. Not running. That was beneath her dignity. She wasn't in a rush, after all. No need to hurry. What she wanted would happen. It was only right.

She reached her target in good time, slipping into an abandoned office and letting the door swing almost closed, leaving just a crack of light coming in, and letting in enough sound for her to know she was just in time as Clockblocker's loud footsteps – loud compared to hers, anyway – echoed around the corner.

She waited for him to get close, heart hammering, blood flushing into her lips and face, drool building up in her mouth as she chewed her gum. But as he got closer, she could feel something rise up that started to clench her chest tight. Worry, of a kind she hadn't felt in a long time.

Why was she here? What was she going to do after she ambushed Clockblocker?

_Bad girls love touching guys_

_Guys love when bad girls touch them_

She froze. That... What had that been? She stepped away from the door, her head snapping around to peer into the room. It was empty. Even the desks and office chairs were gone.

So what had that been?

_Bad girls love touching guys_

_Guys love when bad girls touch them_

It was- It was true, of course. She knew it. All the guys liked bad girls. Her, and Emma, and...

Emma?

Who?

_Bad girls love touching guys_

_Guys love when bad girls touch them_

She shook her head as a wave of dizziness passed through her. Clockblocker was getting closer. She could hear his steps echoing down the hall, each one sending a pulse through her skull. Against her will, a hand rose up, shaking, and trailed over the back of her head. There wasn't anything there, though. Why had she expected there to be?

_Bad girls love touching guys_

_Guys love when bad girls touch them_

The words echoed through her again, and she blinked as her vision swirled, a memory of a spiral, of flashing lights and a droning voice, burned through her brain for a moment, then blew away, along with her train of thought.

But it left the anxiety behind, and she stepped away from the door. The words...

The words...

_Bad girls love touching guys_

_Guys love when bad girls touch them_

It was true. Touching, being touched. She was a bad girl. That was obvious. She was a survivor, a predator. A bad girl who loved to touch.

Clockblocker passed the door, and without thinking she pulled it open, grabbing him by the back of his costume and dragging him in, then slamming the door shut.

“What the fuck?!” he asked as the room went pitch black, his arms flailing. She didn't give him time to get his bearing, spinning him around and pushing him back against the wall. It was so easy. He was bigger than her, older than her, stronger than her, but he couldn't resist her. Nobody could.

It made her ache. It brought back all the boring patrols to her mind, how pent up she was, unable to find any release. Nothing to do to dull the boredom. But she was close now, she knew. Just like on that patrol, when she'd swooped in to save him, she felt the same thrill. A tingling up her spine that she couldn't explain, hadn't felt before or since, until now.

“Shut up,” she hissed, pressing herself up to him, purely to keep him still, and he froze.

“Sophia?” he asked. “What the hell?”

Instead of answering she flicked the tabs at the sides of his helmet, and tugged his mask off. Her other hand wandered down, feeling for clasps she knew were there, not thinking, just acting.

“Whoa,” he said, as her fingers found their mark, and the upper part of his costume unsealed itself form the lower. Her hand dipped inside, finding something hot and smooth, and getting steadily harder. “Holy shit!”

“Shut up,” she hissed again, her mouth right by his ear. “Don't say a fucking word.”

He gulped, swallowing audibly as she popped his cock free of his costume. The heat of it rose up through her hand, it felt like, up her arm, her shoulder, and into her entire body. She stroked it, entirely without thought, too caught up in the moment to consider anything beyond the feel of it, the heat of it, and the heat that rose up in her in response.

She'd never touched a guy like that before, never even seen a cock. Not in real life.

Not that she was seeing it now, in the pitch black of the empty room. But that just made it better. Made the feeling of it more real, as the soft, smooth skin pumped up and down in her hand, still getting bigger and harder. She lengthened her strokes, her hand tightening around his shaft. His breathing sped up, and hers with it. She leaned her head in, licked his neck, and the corner of his jaw. He groaned in response, and she tightened her hand more, pumping harder.

“You like that, huh?” she whispered into his ear. “Like my hand on your cock?”

“Oh fuck,” he groaned. “Yes. Jesus, yes. Your-”

Her hand tightened more, and he yelped, trying to get away, but there was nowhere for him to go.

“Not a word, I said,” she hissed, and he nodded frantically. She relaxed her hand, going back to more gentle strokes. Her other hand joined in, her palm rubbing over the head of his cock, spreading something wet onto her hand. She raised the hand up quickly, licked it, swallowing convulsively at the salty sensation, her pussy moistening as the taste seemed to flow down her throat, into her stomach, and lower still.

Her hands sped up, one continuing to work the shaft with deftness she hadn't known she had, while the other wandering, caressing his sack for a moment, then wandering over his stomach, feeling his abs as they twitched, as he fought not to thrust into her hands. The feel of the soft hair on his body... it did things to her. She'd never have expected.

“You wanna cum?” she asked, then nipped at his ear. He jumped, his abs going tight, and he couldn't help himself. He pumped his hips, just once, and she tightened her fist in response, pushing her own hips against him, her body against his, to keep him in his place. It had felt good, though, his cock sliding through her hand of its own volition. Different. More.. spicy. “Behave,” she whispered again, gloating. “You only cum when I say you do, go it?”

He nodded frantically, breathing hard. She could feel it on her, a hot wind that tickled her neck and shoulder. She chuckled at the feeling, at the control. He was hers. His cum was hers. Soon, she'd take it.

Her hands sped up, working harder, pumping against the hard, searing flesh of his cock, squeezing tight, feeling him tighten in response. She wanted it as much as him, now.

“Not yet,” she whispered as his breathing grew ragged, and her own voice more husky. She pushed herself against him, nuzzled her head against his neck. “Not yet. You cum now, and you'll regret it. When I say. When I say.”

“Oh shit,” he groaned. “Fuck.” Her heart jumped at his voice, at the need in it, the strain. It touched her in a way she hadn't known was possible, and she couldn't bring herself to punish him for speaking out of turn.

She couldn't wait anymore, and neither could he.

“Cum!” she commanded him. “Cum!” she begged. “Cum for me! Cum all over my hand, let it all out for me!”

With a deep, deep groan, he complied, his hips hammering into her fist as his cock jetted cum into her waiting, ready palm. It seemed to go on forever, him pumping with frantic need for release, and the hot, sticky strings slapping into her hand. He gasped, and she gasped with him, her thighs pressed together, rubbing against each other, the tingling in her pussy almost as good as the feeling of power.

It filled her up, pressed everything else out of her, and she found herself nipping at his ear, whispering to him, commanding him again and again to cum for her.

Eventually it ended, after seconds that felt like eternity, and Clockblocker collapsed backward, still panting hard. His cock twitched, softening in her hand, and she revelled in it, in the proof of her accomplishment.

She stepped away from him, letting go of his limp manhood, and raised her hands to her mouth, licking the cum off them. There was a lot of it, but at the same time not as much as she'd expected. The taste, though, was heaven. Salty and bitter, it mixed with the sweet and tangy taste of her gum, and she found herself chewing again, rolling the mixed gum and cum on her tongue. She blew a bubble, and Clockblocker flinched at the sound of it popping, as he had before.

She chuckled again, and stepped closer to him.

“How did it feel?” she whispered in his ear. “To cum for me? To cum for the girl that had to come save you from those thugs. Poor little Clockblocker, so helpless. It's enough to make a girl feel bad, you know?”

He opened his mouth, but she put a still-wet finger against it, biting her lip. She wasn't acting rationally, she knew. But she didn't care.

“Don't answer. I already know.” She stepped back, hand groping for the door handle, pulling it open. Clockblocker winced at the sudden light from the hall, and she got her first view of his limp cock. Not as big as she'd thought.

“We're done here,” she said. “Tell anyone about this and I murder you.”

He grinned. He was sweaty she saw, his face flushed. From the way he was staring at her, she probably was too. “And if I don't tell?” he asked.

She smirked. “Then maybe we do this again.” She gave him a little wave. “Ta ta.”

With that, she left, letting the door swing closed behind her.

Things had been going wrong for her for weeks, but now, they were looking up.

She just wished she could shake the feeling that how ever bad things had been, worse was coming.

8==========D

Across the room, Vista was bouncing up and down on Gallant's cock. She twisted, moaning, gasping, and writhing against him, totally wanton, entirely out of control. It made Shadow Stalker's hands twitch with remembered heat, and brought an unwanted tingle to her, spreading through her stomach and chest, down into her pussy and up into her head.

She sneered. Weakness. The midget had always lacked real strength, and she was showing it now, working Gallant's cock without thought, letting him grab and grope her however he wanted.

That wasn't strength. It clearly felt good, for both of them, but that didn't mean a thing. The way it brought a memory of Clockblocker's cum spattering all over her hand didn't mean a thing either. Not even if she swore, right then, that she could taste it.

She absolutely didn't want to be in the twerp's place. Riding Gallant's cock? Maybe. Taking it like an empty-headed cum-slut? Never.

She sneered again, her hand drifting to her crotch, rubbing up and down her mound, absently, without thinking.

Kid Win tore his attention away from Vista and Gallant, glancing at her, and she snarled at him. He paled, and her mouth fell back into a sneer as she stalked toward him, her hand still between her thighs.

“You like that, do you?” she asked him, nodding toward the pair, so caught up in their fucking that they didn't even hear her. “You like watching your teammates fuck? Pervert.”

“I didn't-” he said, breaking off and staring at her, at the hand between her legs.

Her other hand lashed out, grabbing his hair and jerking his head up. His eyes widened again as she stared at him in contempt.

“You wanna be there?” she continued, her nose wrinkling as she looked down at him in disgust. The feeling his wide, confused eyes sent through her just made her hand work harder, rubbing her pussy, spreading slippery wetness through her costume's bottoms. “You wanna fuck Vista, huh?”

She leaned in until they were almost nose to nose, narrowing her eyes. “Or maybe you wanna fuck me. Do you?”

“I would-” he said, swallowed, his eyes darting between her angry face and the frantic hand between her legs. “I do-”

She pushed him away, violently, sending him tumbling back to the couch. “Too bad,” she said. “Maybe if you man up, someday, you might be able to handle me.” She flicked her fingers at him, spattering droplets of pussy juice onto his visor. “Fucking nerd.”

His face fell, and he clambered to his feet, running off and tossing a glare at her over his shoulder.

She chuckled, watching Vista and Gallant continue their rampant fucking, listening to the wet slap of flesh every time Vista's ass came down on Gallant's cock, the way it dragged gasps from the smaller girl.

Well, not that much smaller anymore, come to that. Shadow Stalker frowned, cupping her chest, feeling at her tits as she watched Vista's get crushed against Gallant's admittedly broad chest.

Were the midget's tits the same size as hers, now?

That...

That was wrong.

That wasn't possible, was it?

She blinked, raising up a shaking hand to the back of her head for a moment before snatching it down. That had become something of a tic for her, and every time it happened she could feel dread coil in her guts at the same time heat built up in her pussy.

It was what kept driving her to Clockblocker, kept pushing her to jerk him off, to taste his cum and to feel all her worries melt away. A desperate release, at least for a time, from a fear she couldn't source or understand.

But this time, there was a connection to make. Vista had new tits. Someone had given her a boob-job. A doctor or a nurse needed to do that kind of procedure. The base had a new nurse, not even here a month yet.

It was enough. The thoughts felt wavery in her head, as if she was trying to think through a heat-haze, and not all the connections were logical. After all, Vista could have gotten some shady doctor to do the work off-base.

Although, had she even been off-base recently? Shadow Stalker hadn't. Had she?

Her hand rose up again, and she snatched it down. No, it might not be solid, but she felt increasingly sure of herself. The PR guy and his weird ditzy nurse. It had to be them.

She stalked over to Clockblocker's room, leaving the pair to fornicate on the couch, and rapped on the door. He opened it quickly, and leered at her.

“Hey there,” he said, stepping aside to let her into his room. She didn't do it, ignoring the way the invitation made her tingle, and made her mouth water. “Up for another round?”

“You wish,” she snapped, grabbing him by the front of his costume and dragging him behind her into the common room. “You're going to-”

“Holy shit, are they fucking?” he asked.

She growled and shook him. “Yes, but ignore that.”

“Kinda hard to, with how they're going at it.” His hand drifted to her ass, and her head went blank for a moment. Then she blinked, to find that her hand was rubbing at his crotch, where she could already feel his cock swelling. She snatched it away, then took a step away from him for good measure.

“Not the time!” she hissed, glaring at him. “I've got something to do. Watch Vista. Make sure nothing weird happens while I'm gone.”

“Something weird like her fucking Gallant on the couch?” he asked.

That gave her pause. Was that weird? It had to be, right? People didn't normally just climb onto a dick and start bouncing away, did they? Not out in public, anyway.

“Something else,” she said. “Other than that.”

He shrugged. “Whatever. But, I mean, if she's up for it I might just fuck her after this.”

That drew another sneer from her. “I bet you would, pervert. Just watch her, alright?”

“Oh I will,” he agreed, moving to get a better view.

That would have to do. She didn't have any more time to waste.

She left the Wards common room, heading out into the PRT building. The PR guy had his office in a mostly abandoned area of the building, left over from where there was a bigger staff that had since moved to the oil rig out in the bay.

For some reason, as she stalked through the halls, she found herself working to avoid notice. She slipped around corners any time anyone might have seen her, or ducked into an empty room. Once she walked, carefully and slowly, right behind an office worker, keeping the woman between her and anyone that might have noticed, moving silently.

For some reason it never occurred to her to use her power.

Eventually she arrived in front of the door, but as she did her surety faded away, the sense that she knew what was going on disappearing, melting back into the haze.

Why had she come? Even if the nurse had given Vista new tits, what did that have to do with her own feelings of dread? And even if they were connected, why had she come directly there?

Without really thinking about it, her hand reached out and knocked on the door.

It opened quickly, and the PR guy, still entirely beyond description, stared down at her. She felt her eyes go wide with fear, but beyond her shaking hand rising up to grope and search the back of her head, she couldn't move.

The PR guy sighed, his shoulders slumping. “Fuck. You again.”

“You- you- you,” she stuttered, her eyes blinking rapidly, out of time. “You did something to-” to Vista. “To me.”

“I did not,” he said. “I'm _doing_ something to you. It's a work in progress, and you're not making it easy.”

“I don't-” she said,starting to shiver. Her hand had gripped the hair at the back of her head now, and she couldn't let go. “I don't want-”

“I don't care what you want,” he said, exasperated. “Fucks' sake, I've never had anyone give me as much trouble as you. Every few days, you're back here for some kinda confrontation. Why the hell are you so untrusting?”

Her body was really shaking know, her knees weak, knocking against each other. His gaze softened, just a bit.

“Fuck, just get in here,” he said. “We'll get you sorted out and you can stop being afraid. But hurry, I've got a meeting soon.”

She took a step, against her will, her body moving to his tune rather than hers. Then another, and another, deeper into the room.

“I'm gonna have to work in a better reward mechanicsm, this is such a hassle” he muttered, looming over her as the door swung closer behind her.

8==========D

Shadow Stalker stood in front of a mirror, eyes glued to her reflection.

She'd never been vain before, not really. She knew she was hot, and she worked hard to make sure other people knew it too. It was a kind of power, after all. A type of strength.

But that thought felt hollow now, and hard to grasp. Instead she just stared, drinking in her reflection.

“So, what do you think?” the PR guy asked from behind her, sitting at the desk in his office.

She didn't answer right away, partly because it was hard to find her words, and partly because she wasn't really sure.

Her hair was longer than it had been, and straighter. It flowed down her back in a smooth ponytail, and as her eyes tracked it, she couldn't help but notice the way the little black tube-top she wore pressed her breasts together. She tugged it down absently, covering her ribs a bit, but prompting some smooth, brown cleavage to pop out, a bit lighter than the rest of her skin.

Had her skin always been so smooth? Chocolate curves, without blemish or flaw, almost shining in the light that reflected from the mirror. She turned sideways a bit, saw the way her ass – barely hidden by a skirt that almost didn't deserve the name – popped out, balancing her chest, then steaming down into slender, toned legs.

She ran a hand down herself, over her smooth, flowing abs, defined but without hard lines, then to her trim waist, and down to her hips, where she could just see her pelvic bones over the top of her pleated skirt.

“I'm-” she said, then bit her lip, absently chewing her gum, watching the way the muscles in her jaw and neck worked. “I'm... a sexy bitch.”

“Good!” the PR guy said. “Finally!”

She turned to him, scowling out of habit, cocking her hip to plant her fist on it.

“Yes, that's just right,” he said. “That glare is perfect. Nurture!”

The ditzy nurse popped her head up above the desk, the sound of cocksucking cutting out with a pop.

“Yes mas- doctor?” she asked, her voice high and sing-song. She did seem to enjoy sucking dick.

Shadow Stalker swallowed the sudden drool that filled her mouth.

“How does she look?” the PR guy asked. “Any signs of rejecting the conditioning? You're better with that shit than me.”

“She looks like a good little slut,” the nurse said. “Ready to start taking dicks.”

“Taking dicks,” Shadow Stalker muttered, looking back at herself in the mirror. That sounded good. She liked taking things. Things that were hers.

“Good,” he said. “Fucking finally. I swear, I thought the conditioning would never take. I was starting to consider a lobotomy, no matter what Armsmaster said.”

Shadow Stalker ignored him, continuing to pose in the mirror, twisting around, cocking one hip, then the other. Bending forward, letting her tits come within inches of spilling out of the stretchy top. She stayed like that for a while, time she couldn't properly track, while the wet sounds of the nurse sucking off the PR guy echoed through the room.

Eventually he grunted, and she could hear the nurse moan around his cock, and she turned.

“If you're done with me, I'm out of here,” she said, blowing a bubble and snapping it to emphasize her words. “Had enough of this shit for today.”

The words came to her without effort, or though, spoken more on instinct. But they felt right.

She was a bad girl.

Bad girls didn't take shit, they took dicks.

“Good,” he said, waving her away. “Go find someone to fuck, get that conditioning settled in. Go fuck yourself brainless.”

She scoffed at him, posing and tossing her head, sending her ponytail bouncing.

What did he know? She was a bad girl.

She had flashes of walking through the halls, of owning them, of drawing the lust of every guy she passed, and the fear of every girl. She took it all in with her eyes, and barely noticed the thin streams of arousal that dripped down her thighs as she walked, leaving droplets on the floor behind her.

Eventually, she ended up in front of Clockblocker's door. She didn't knock. He was hers, and she was going to have him.

He looked up from his desk as she entered, and she vaguely noted an open school book and binder, though the context of them eluded her.

“Pants off,” she said. “On the bed, nerd.”

His eyes widened, but he hastened to agree, hopping upright and dancing from foot to foot with his haste to comply with both her commands at once. In just a few seconds he was sitting in the middle of the bed, naked but for a thin t-shirt, his cock-

His thick, hard cock...

It stood tall, pulsing with every heartbeat. It was ready for her. She could feel her own heartbeat as well, sending blood to her pussy, making it swollen, preparing for what was going to happen to it.

When she impaled herself on that pole, would their heartbeats join too?

Would even his heartbeat be hers?

“So, you finally agreed to join the cheerleading squad too, huh?” Clockblocker said, speaking quickly, nervously, as he eyes roved over her, always snapping back to her dripping pussy, just out of sigh behind her thin skirt and sparse bush.

“You want me?” she asked, ignoring his question. It didn't matter, at least not right then.

“Oh fuck yes,” he said, his eyes not leaving her. She could almost feel them, her skin tingling as his eyes fucked her.

“You want my pussy?” she asked, a hand trailing down her body, over her breasts, her stomach, and finally pressing the fabric of her skirt up between her legs.

“More than anything,” he said. “I want to fuck your pussy so fucking hard, Sophia.”

She started walking toward him, slowly, one step at a time. “What would you do, to have my hot, wet pussy wrapped around your thick, hard cock?” She opened her mouth, licked her lips, leaving them wet enough to start dripping down her chin.

“Anything,” he said, his voice hoarse.

She stopped in front of him, planted a finger on his forehead, and pushed. He obeyed her, flopping onto his back, and she lowered herself down, crawling over him, her hips positioned over his. The hem of her skirt brushed his cock, and he took a sharp breath.

She leaned down, her hair falling across both their faces. “Would you make me cum?” she asked, biting her lip. “Would you give me your cum?”

“Oh god,” he said, breathing faster. “I would. I will. Holy shit, I will.”

She leaned down further, brushing her cheek against his, whispering in his ear. “You'll cum inside me? Fill my pussy with your steaming, hot-” she nipped his ear, felt the way his hips bucked, but she was just out of reach. “cum.”

“Fuck,” he growled up at her as she pulled her head back. His brows was furrowed, his cheeks flushed, and his hands were balled into fists at his sides, but he didn't make a move. She'd trained him too well.

“Promise me,” she said, staring into his eyes. “Promise me you'll fuck me, make me cum, and fill my tight cunt with all your cum.”

“I promise,” he said. “I fucking promise.”

The words made her heart leap, and she lowered herself down, slowly, until the tip of Clockblocker's cock just barely touched the lips of her pussy. The feeling of it was electric, and she started to rock her hips as he groaned, her arousal dripping down his cock in little streams. She cooed, deep in her throat as his cock twitched and shudders passed through him, cords of muscle standing out on his neck, his fists shaking at his side.

“Good boy,” she purred. “Good boy, good boy, with a good cock. Do you like my pussy? It's so wet, so wet for you.”

“You tease,” he grated out, then groaned, turning his head to the side, his eyes squeezed shut. “You utter fucking te-”

She didn't let him finish, slamming her hips down, engulfing him in an instant, dragging out a wordless yell as he came up to meet her, his cock hammering into her deepest depths, invading her, spearing her, slamming all the way through her and spreading a white fire through her belly.

She found herself shouting with him, shuddering, clenching with fear and ecstasy. The feeling rose up through her, heating her up, making her shudder as her pussy clenched, rippling, already doing its best to wring out his cum. If he'd done it right then, shot his cum into her, she felt like she would have exploded.

In time, she got control of herself, gasping in lungfuls of air, her body shuddering, little shocks rippling up her, setting her twitching. But she wasn't done. Wasn't close to done.

She started rocking her hips, forward and backward, massaging the cock that was buried in her, feeling its stiff length move within her, rubbing against the walls of her pussy, defining the space, but staying in deep, all the way to the hilt. She didn't want to lose it, didn't want a single inch of it to leave her.

She cooed down at Clockblocker as he struggled to keep control of himself, groaning in pleasure and frustration. He wanted more, and she wanted more, but it was her decision when it happened.

“How is it?” she asked, still nearly breathless, sweat and drool dripping off her chin onto Clockblocker's chest as she leaned over him, her face close to his. “Is my pussy everything you hoped?”

He said something she couldn't make out, his voice too rough, cracking in the middle.

She laughed down at him, still moving her hips, but adding a little more grind, pushing down on him, taking him even deeper, deep enough that it hurt. She groaned, then, but kept going, grinding her hips, back and forth, then in little circles, the feeling of his cock burning all the way up through her body, filling her chest.

It really did feel like their hearts were beating together, like she'd taken even his heartbeat from him, made it hers.

“Oooooh,” she moaned. “It's so full. You like that, you nerd? You pervert, you like my pussy? Gonna cum, little Clockblocker? Gonna fill my slutty little pussy with you cum?” She wasn't even thinking, the words just came out, barely making sense.

Clockblocker groaned again, raising his hands toward her tits, but she didn't let him, grabbing his wrists and wrenching them over his head, pressing them to the mattress. She started moving her hips in earnest, then, tilting her hips so she could shake them against his cock, letting it plunge in and out, her ass jiggling.

She gasped again, eyes fluttering at the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her. It was beyond intense, his flared head dragging against her every time she raised her hips, then piercing so very, very deep into her when she slammed back down.

She threw her head back, moaning almost as much as Vista had when Gallant was balls-deep inside her, not caring how it made her sound, not caring that Clockblocker hissed in pain as her hands clenched tight on his wrists, nails biting in.

This was about her. Her pleasure. Her pussy, her cock, and her cum. All hers.

“Fuck!” she shouted to the ceiling. “So deep! God!”

She was moving faster now, shaking her hips as hard as she could, her ass shaking with the motion, her tits jiggling right in Clockblocker's face as she straddled him, still holding his arms down. The bed bounced, creaked, and Clockblocker gasped, writhed underneath her, slamming his hips up to meet her as she descended, his cock stabbing into her. The pleasure was all through her now, waves of it erupting out of her, spreading from her belly, slamming through her all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. She clenched with each wave, with every hammer of that fat cock into her pussy. She was drooling, eyes unfocused, beyond all care as her body moved without her commands. She was a passenger, riding her body as it rode Clockblocker, and the savage pleasure of it was the only thing in control.

Clockblocker struggled, managed to raise his arms, but she slammed them down again. He kept trying, though, and she didn't have the breath or thought to tell him to stop. She didn't care, couldn't separate herself from the shaking of her hips, of that intruding, penetrating cock. It was her entire world.

Clockblocker raised his arms again, just as his cock pierced up into her, spearing her through, and she shook and shuddered, hands spasming, letting his yank his arms free. She babbled, nonsense words that made no sense, and he ignored her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her down and crushing him to her like Gallant had with Vista.

She barely had a moment to realize she wasn't in control anymore before he was heaving, and her world spun around and around. She lost herself for a moment, unable to process the world around her, everything spinning, flying and whirling around her center, around the cock spearing up into her pussy.

Then she came to, and Clockblocker was on top of her, looming over her. His eyes were intense, he was panting, and flushed, and she felt her own eyes widen. He grinned in response.

“Let's see how you like it,” he growled, and she only had an instant to realize that he was still inside her before he started thrusting, and then she was lost again.

It was different, now. She wasn't in control. It wasn't her hips that were shaking, taking his cock into her on her own terms. Now she was just a vessel for him, an object to fuck, to thrust into again and again, and her hips could do nothing but cushion the impact as he hammered into her, grunting and straining, speeding up.

She'd thought his cock was invading her before, piercing her, but that had been nothing. Now, it conquered. It devoured, a hungry beast, _taking_ her, taking everything.

“Oh god!” she gasped. “Oh god! Oh god!”

That just emboldened Clockblocker, and he let go of her arms, grabbing at her tits, squeezing savagely, dragging a helpless squeal out of her, sending her whole body tight as she arched her back, either out of pain or an attempt to press more of her yielding flesh into his hands.

He laughed at her response, and his head lowered in a flash, biting down on her breast. Not hard, but still, she felt his teeth on her, and she squealed again, helpless and shaking, and all the while his cock plowed into her, his hips hammered relentlessly.

Her voice raised into a wail, and she felt her legs go around his waist, her ankles locking together, pulling him in deeper, helpless to stop the pleasure, the white light that burst through her with every lunge of his hips.

It didn't last long after that. Clockblocker squeezed her tits harder, and his mouth came away from her nipple with a pop, his whole body going tense, his cock swelling up impossibly, stretching her abused pussy even further, and she knew what was coming.

Her eyes went wide, pupils dilating to tiny points as her back arched up, up, her whole body a bow that vibrated in time with the cock that had become the whole of her.

And then it happened. With one last teeth-clenched grunt, Clockblocker released himself inside her. Liquid heat flooded in, a wave of pure, searing sensation, too intense to call pleasure. It flowed into her, over her, around her, washing her away, like a rushing tide, leaving nothing behind.

She lost herself again, everything drifting away, drifting apart.

She was finished.

She was gone.

She was complete.

Eventually, the pieces of her, those that were left, started to drift back together. How long it took, she couldn't say. But when there was enough of her that she could feel again, she felt that Clockblocker was still thrusting, still spurting his cum into her, jets of it staining her insides white, and her pussy clenched with each one, making her body gasp.

Her body, because _she_ hadn't been there.

She could feel something else, too. A pressure on her lips, forcing them open, something wet and hot moving inside her mouth, dueling with her tongue. It sent tingles through her head, and down her spine, and washed a pleasant, happy feeling through her.

Kissing. Clockblocker was kissing her.

Her heart clenched a bit, tears springing to her eyes that were, she realized, already red and tearstained.

“Oh,” she whimpered, moving to kiss him back.

Soon enough, his thrusts died down, and she just lay there, his weight pressing down on her, his cock inside her still, but soft, and her whole body limp as they kissed.

Eventually Clockblocker lifted his head, and she opened her eyes, yearning up at him, her lips still puckered, questing after his. But she was too tired, too spent, to even raise her head.

He grinned down at her, much as he had when he'd started taking her, but less cruel now, more fond.

“I guess you liked that, huh?” he asked.

She didn't have it in her to respond. Once she realized that he was done, that he was finished with her body, she'd started to fade, darkness closing in around her.

She was complete. She was over.

It was time... to sleep.


	3. Bank Job

“Uh, hey, could you?”

Shadow Stalker turned her head to find an erect cock inches from her face. She flicked her eyes up, to see Kid Win standing there, a nervous smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes at him, then opened her mouth and leaned forward, taking his cock into her. He grunted as her lips sealed onto his shaft, and she rolled her eyes again, rocking her head back and forth, sucking him. He was so pathetic.

Her hand drifted into her lap, pushing up her skirt and rubbing at her mound, the feel of her fingers sending a tingling spark up her back. Sucking cock was fine, but she didn't get much out of it. Handjobs? Yeah, for sure. Getting her pussy fucked? Absolutely. Blowjobs? Not so great.

Still, she worked at it, molding her tongue to Kid Win's dick, curling it around him, sealing him tighter inside her as her head bobbed back and forth, her lips gliding up and down his length, painting him with her drool. She threw in some variations, switching from long strokes to short ones, her lips just barely kissing the head of his dick, then going deep in a single motion, taking him down to the hilt.

He wasn't that big. Even going all-in his cock barely reached the back of her teeth, so she couldn't use her throat to massage him. It was a bit disappointing, but not a surprise. He really was pretty pathetic, in the end.

Even so, the feel of him in her mouth, the smell of him flooding into her from inside her own head, did its work on her. Her pussy started to tingle, flushing with blood, swelling up and starting to drip. She rubbed her fingers further down, long strokes that went from her bush, to her pussy, and back again, gliding over her clit with each motion, sending sparks through her and spreading her wetness all over her crotch.

Then, just as it was getting good, as she was finally starting to get something out of it, Kid Win groaned without warning, his cock swelling up, jerking spastically, filling her mouth with his cum. Her throat convulsed, even as her lips sealed tighter on his shaft, gulping down the salty, tangy liquid. Her eyes went fuzzy for a moment, and her legs spasmed tight against her fingers. She rubbed her thighs together as Kid Win came, shooting himself down her throat.

It ended quickly, and she pulled her head back, her lips unsealing with a little 'pop', strings of drool and cum still connecting her to the dick that flopped out of her to lie wetly against Kid Win's costume.

She swallowed again, bringing her hand up to her mouth, sucking the pussy juice off it one finger at a time. Kid Win watched her, breathing hard, and his cock swelled up again, just a bit.

“Some warning maybe, next time?” she said, sneering up at him.

“Sorry,” he said, dropping his head.

“You done?”

“Yeah.”

“Then fuck off, quick-shot!” she snapped. “Don't come back until you can go more than thirty fucking seconds!”

He hurried away, but she didn't miss the way her words caused his cock to harden again in the moment before he stuffed it back into his costume's pants.

“Fucking pathetic,” she muttered, settling back on her bench and picking up her nail file again, getting back to work.

“You really should- ah- practice more,” Vista said, beside her. “Not just- ah- play with your- fuck!- nails all day.”

Shadow Stalker glanced at the midget beside her. She was standing, of course, unlike Shadow Stalker's bored sprawl, one newly long leg planted and the other held upright by Gallant, his elbow supporting her knee as he plunged in and out of her pussy. The way the midget stood, legs spread as wide as they'd go, chest pushed to the wall as she desperately braced herself against the pummelling of Gallant's dick, her pussy gaped wide, showing off its full pinkess.

It was, she had to admit, a nice sight.

She tore her eyes away, staring back into the PRT base's gym, where the rest of the Wards were at work. Training. Something she had no interest in joining in on. She retrieved her gum from where she'd stashed it under the bench and popped it back into her mouth, chewing on it, savouring the way it mixed with Kid Win's cum. Pathetic he might be, but he tasted as good as anyone else.

She blew a bubble, popped it.

“I don't need to practice,” she said, watching as Clockblocker braced himself in front of a pitching machine, reaching out to freeze each ball it shot at him, working to prevent them from hitting the canvas target behind him without hurting his hands.

“Everyone-” Vista started, before her voice shot up into a wail. Shadow Stalker's eyes snapped back to the younger girl, her hand absently drifting down to her pussy again.

Vista was frozen, eyes crossed, mouth open and tongue sticking out, shaking as Gallant grunted, slamming into her and holding his cock there, his own abs straining as he came inside her pussy, He pulled out, just a bit, then rammed in again, and Vista's legs shook more, tiny spurts of liquid forcing their way around his cock, trailing down her leg in little streams.

Eventually Gallant was done, his cock – so much bigger than Kid Win's – flopping out of Vista's red, abused pussy, and she slumped down to the bench, draping herself over it.

Gallant reached down to pat her head, drawing a little gasp out of Vista, then turned and headed off without a word.

Shadow Stalker sat there for a bit, staring at her fellow cheerleader as she recovered, her own hips tilted forward, legs spread and fingers working in and out of her pussy.

Eventually Vista came to, climbing to her feet, swaying, her legs still shaking. She reached down for her pom-poms, almost fell, caught herself against the wall, and straightened up again.

“You back with us, midget?” Shadow Stalker asked. She didn't really care, of course, but something coiled inside her. Or rather a lack of something. Gallant hadn't given that nice, big, thick cock to _her_, after all.

“Oh boy, that was _so_ good,” Vista whispered, then shook her head, turning to Shadow Stalker. “I'm back. Are you still not gonna practice?”

“Fuck off,” Shadow Stalker said, waving a hand at her dismissively. “Talk to me when you can get through a single routine without falling on your ass.” She, of course, could already do all the routines. In high heels.

Vista huffed at her, hands on her hips, but she didn't have a retort. She just spun on her heel – almost falling – and marched away. She posed, ignoring the way all the guys stopped what they were doing to stare at her, then kicked a foot up, her arms shaking her pom-poms above her head, her tits jiggling, her top still pushed up from when Gallant had been groping her, forgotten.

“Empty-headed slut,” Shadow Stalker muttered, despite the way her own skirt was still bunched up around her waist, showing off her glistening pussy to the room.

Vista continued her practice, and Shadow Stalker's eyes drifted over the room. She had a vague memory of a time when none of the other Wards had really come to the gym, and it had just been her there to practice.

She paused. Was that why she was so good at the routines? A head start?

It didn't matter. Either way, these days pretty much the whole team was there, every day. They arrived just as Shadow Stalker and Vista did, and usually left around the same time. She didn't mind. At least it gave her something to do while she waited for the shrimp to catch up to her. The PR guy had mentioned team routines, dance moves, and other things, but until Vista could get over her clumsiness they were limited to the most simple one.

So she just watched everyone else, the vague hope in the back of her mind that someone would give her a cock to take care of, to take her mind off the boredom.

Out in the middle of the floor, Aegis and Clockblocker came together, chatting. They smiled, shook hands, and then Aegis took the place of the pitching machine, hefting the balls in his hand before throwing them. It went on for a bit, but her attention was taken in the middle by Gallant coming back for a second round with Vista, taking her right in the middle of the floor, doggy-style, the twerp's full ass sticking up, jiggling and bouncing in time with her gasps as Gallant pounded her.

A shout of victory drew her attention back to Clockblocker as he pacing in a circle, pumping his hands over his head. Aegis just shook his head in response, a wry smile on his face.

Clockblocker started to trot over to her, and she straightened up, absently snapping her gum and stowing her nail file.

“Hey there,” Clockblocker said as he came to stop near her, grinning.

“What do you want, nerd?” she asked.

“Just won a bet with Aegis,” he said. “I got all your shifts with him for the next week.”

She arched an eyebrow at that. “And I care why?”

He shrugged. “Figured I'd give you a celebratory fucking. Taste of things to come.”

She shrugged, climbing to her feet. “Whatever,” she said, her pussy starting to drip again, giving the lie to her dismissive tone.

She turned her back to him, hiking her skirt up and spreading her legs, tilting her hips back toward him. Her grabbed her, pulling her to him, and her hands shot out to brace herself against the wall. She barely had time to set herself before his cock entered her, sliding into her soaked, swollen pussy with ease.

She hissed, letting her head drop down, hair hiding her face as she tilted her hips more, arching herself into his thrusts.

She lost herself for a while. There were other cocks after his, she didn't care whose, filling her pussy and her mouth. Each load of cum blasted her even further away, driving thoughts other than cock out of her head entirely.

It seemed to last for a really long time.

Eventually she came back to herself, lying in a pool of sweat, cum, and pussy juice, to find the gym empty except for her and Vista.

The younger girl was still out, asleep, her breaths blowing little bubbles of cum out of her nose and from the corner of her mouth. Her hand was clasped in Shadow Stalkers as the two lay together, half on top of each other, tits pressed together and legs interwined.

She quickly snatched her hand away, but that was about all she could do. She didn't have strength for more. So when the doors to the gym banged open and the PR guy came rushing in, all she could do was to flop her head in his direction, blinking slowly at him.

“Oh shit,” he said. “Damn. You're all fucked up.”

“Mmhm,” she said, nodding absently. She was fucked _right_ up.

“Shit,” he repeated, running a hand through his hair. “I really should supervise you two more often. Damn it.”

She blinked up at him, his agitation barely penetrating the haze that filled her, or the throbbing that still pulsed in her stomach, stuffed to the brim with cum.

“Nurture!” he shouted, turning around. The ditzy nurse wobbled into the room, pushing a cart ahead of her. It supported one of the weird antenna machines, as well as a collection of needles and other things.

She blinked. Handcuffs? That might be... fun.

“We need two doses of Get-Up-and-Fuck,” he said, then glanced down at her and Vista. “Orgy strength, I think.”

“Yes master,” the nurse said, hustling over as quickly as her enormous rack would allow. She pulled two needles out of her cleavage, then bent down and injected one into Shadow Stalker's arm. She didn't respond. The aftermath of her fuck-session still left her too vague and empty to care.

That changed when the mixture hit her bloodstream. Her eyes went wide as a hot flood filled her, tightening her limbs, arching her back, and drawing a wide-eyed gasp from her. She shook as the feeling built, twisting and squirming.

It died down quickly, and she found herself lying in the same position as before, panting hard, but much more lucid.

She felt Vista squeeze her hand, and she snatched it away again, scowling. When had that happened? Again.

“Bitch,” Vista muttered.

“Fucking right,” she hissed back.

“Okay, break it up,” the PR guy said, leaning down and reaching out, eyes moving over her, trying to find somewhere to grab that wasn't glazed in cum. He gave up quickly, standing back up. “We've got a job to do.”

”A job?” Vista asked, her voice bright, smiling up at him. “What job?”

“We're going to stop a bank robbery,” he said, grinning, looking between the two of them, but they didn't react.

A bank robbery? That didn't make sense. They were cheerleaders.

“Oh, right,” he muttered, running a quick hand through is hair again. “Yeah, you two aren't heroes anymore. Okay then, try this. We're gonna... give some people a show. At a bank. Because it's a... Fuck.”

“A Wards charity event?” the nurse asked.

“Yes, that!” the PR guy said, snapping his fingers. “We'll go with that.” He turned to the nurse. “I'm really glad I didn't hollow you out, you know that?”

She giggled, clasping her hands behind her back and twisting around, setting her huge tits swaying. “Thank you so much, master!”

“A charity event?” Vista asked. “That sounds... fun?”

“Yes, it's very fun,” the PR guy said. “You're both very enthusiastic. Now come on, get ready! We don't have all day!”

Shadow Stalker disentangled herself from Vista, standing up. It would be fun. She was feeling really enthusiastic about the charity event.

“Clean costumes?” she asked, eyeing the soaking wet fabric on the ground that was – normally – her costume.

“Got 'em in the van,” he said, turning around and hurrying off. She hurried to keep up, and Vista was right at her side.

8==========D

The rain pounded against the roof of the PRT truck, and the PR guy cursed, fiddling with his antenna machine. The fan-shaped antenna sped up, then slowed down, various LEDs blinking or going out. It emitted an angry-sounding beep, and he cursed, pounding a fist against it. All the LEDs flickered, then went steady, and the antenna sped up again, taking on a smooth speed.

“Finally!” he said, collapsing back onto the bench, rubbing his hands against his eyelids. “Of all the days for it to rain.”

“Are you sure this will work, master?” the nurse asked, leaning against him, her huge titties pushed against his side, engulfing him, and rubbed a hand on his shoulder.

“It better work,” he replied, opening his eyes again and groping at her, his fingers twisting her stiff nipples. She moaned. “I promised the Piggy I'd handle this and get her two new recruits. She's way too perceptive, and I do _not_ want to deal with her breaking the conditioning.”

He turned to Vista and Shadow Stalker where they sat on the bench on the other side of the truck.

“Okay, you two ready?”

“Yes!” Vista chirped, shaking her pom-poms over her head, enjoying the way her titties rubbed against the fabric of her green-and-white top as she did. “Wards! Wards! W-A-R-D-S, Wards!”

“Good,” he said. “Great. And you?”

Shadow Stalker scoffed from her seat beside Vista. “Whatever,” she said. “You know I'm ready.”

“I'm feeling some regret about that personality,” he muttered, then stood up and grabbed the door handles at the back of the truck, throwing them open. The sound of the rain redoubled, and Vista could see how hard it was, pounding against the pavement between her and the entrance to the bank.

“Okay, so go in and give everyone a show,” he said. “After that, there'll be two, uh, recruits. Yeah. New recruits. Once they go all empty-eyed, bring them back here. That's the main job, alright?”

“Of course!” Vista said, a grin spreading over her face. New recruits was incredible news! It was a bit tough to take care of all four of the guys on the Wards with just the two of them. They'd had to set up a rotation, and that wasn't good. They were cheerleaders! Cheerleaders were fun! Fun meant spontaneous, not stuffy schedules.

“Good,” the PR guy continued, holding up pictures of two girls. Vista leaned in and focused, biting her lip in concentration.

One of the girls was of a blonde – like her! – in a black and purple costume, with an eye symbol over her chest. She was cute, Vista thought. She'd make a good cheerleader, just like her. The other picture was dark, taken on a rooftop somewhere, and she recognized it as one of Armsmaster's, taken from his suit. He always used to give those out for briefings. The girl in it was odd, though, all in black and gray, all armored up and with a scary-looking bug mask covering all of her face. Vista pursed her lips. Not as fun-looking as the other one. She glanced at Shadow Stalker. Maybe they'd get along.

After a moment the PR guy put the pictures away, then settled back on his seat, staring out into the rain. “Fucking wish I had an umbrella,” he said.

“Here, master,” the nurse said, holding one out to him.

“Where the fuck were you keeping that?” he asked, eyes wide, staring at her. She just giggled and put a finger to her lip, grinning at him.

“Okay, don't care,” he said, snatching it from her and handing it to Vista. “Out you go.”

She nodded, her face serious, and took the umbrella. It would be bad if they showed up to a charity event soaking wet, she knew. That part came later.

Vista opened the umbrella and stepped out of the truck, Shadow Stalker joining her, pressed close against her side. They were the same height now, or close to it, so they both fit under the umbrella without difficulty.

It was almost nice, two teammates sharing like that. The only thing that ruined it was the way Shadow Stalker glared at her and curled her lip.

“Wait!”

She froze, even her thoughts cutting off, and stood stalk-still in the street, the rain pouring down and drumming on the umbrella. Beside her, Shadow Stalker was just as still, eyes wide, pupils dilated.

“Code names!” the PR guy continued. “You can't use your old ones anymore! You-” he said, pointing at Vista. “You'll be... Milky Way!”

Milky Way nodded.

“And you-” he continued, pointing at Shadow Stalker. “You'll be... um... uh...”

“Dark Meat?” the nurse suggested..

“Dark Meat!” he said, snapping his fingers. “Now go!”

“Yes master,” Milky Way said, echoed by Dark Meat beside her.

They hurried into the bank, up the steps and between the columns, then through the glass doors, discarding the umbrella as soon as they were in.

Inside, the lobby was full of people, men and women, sitting around the room in clusters. They looked up at Milky Way and Dark Meat as they entered, and she could easily see the frightened looks on their faces.

Well, they'd change that soon enough!

“Hey everyone!” she chirped, lifting a hand over her head and waving her pom-pom at them in greeting. “We're the Wards Cheerleading Team, and we're here to give you a show!” The words weren't practised – she'd never expected to give a show off-base – but they came easily to her, flowing out of the back of her mind and out her mouth.

“A show?”

The voice was rough, and she turned toward it to see a _huge_ guy in motorcycle leathers with a scary skull-shaped mask, wisps of darkness bleeding away from him. More of that darkness clustered around the room, and covered the windows at the front of the bank, but that barely registered with her. It wasn't part of what she was here for.

She gave him a wink, and blew him a kiss. “Yep!” she said. “We'll give you a show you'll never forget!” That part, she knew, was a lie. She didn't know how she knew it, and didn't care anyway, but it was.

She linked arms with Shad- Dark Meat, and took a pose, hip cocked, her free hand up above her head, leaning slightly forward to show off her titties. “I'm Milky Way!”

“And I'm Dark Meat!” Dark Meat added, her voice and her pose matching Milky Way's. Better, though. That still bugged her.

They kicked up their legs in unison – nearly in unison – their skirts flying up giving the whole room a split-second look at their glistening pussies, and suddenly they had a lot more attention.

“Hey, Grue, I think something's wrong,” someone said, and Milky Way wanted to see who it was, but she couldn't interrupt her routine as she spun around and bent forward, flipping her skirt up again, flashing her butt and her pussy to the room before twirling back around.

As she caught sight of the person who'd said that, she almost stumbled, and her eyes flew wide, her grin getting even bigger. It was one of the new recruits! The cute blonde one! Oh, she wanted to rush right over and shake her hand, tell her what a great decision she'd made! But she didn't have time. She had a job to do, first! A show to put on!

Still, the sight of the new recruit gave her more energy, and she giggled as she spun around, waving her pom-poms, chanting Wards cheerleading slogans without thought. Everyone's eyes were on her now, or on Dark Meat, including the new recruit's, and it felt great!

“Grue, you listening?” the new recruit asked, her nose scrunched up.

Grue – she thought that was the guy in the leathers – didn't respond, eyes riveted to Dark Meat as she moved side-to-side, shaking her pom-poms in front of her chest, then posing and flipping up her skirt, showing off her pussy and her dark bush, then doing it again in the other direction.

The whole room was riveted to them now, even the girls, and Milky Way knew it would be time to switch up the routine soon. She spun in a little pirouette, a bit unsteady, send her skirt swirling around her waist, showing off, making people happy, and then struck a pose, hip cocked, one hand resting on it and the other in front of her chest.

“So, who here loves the Wards!?”

Nobody answered, but that didn't matter.

“I can't hear you!” she shouted.

Again, nobody answered, but that didn't even register on her mind. She had a routine to follow.

Her thumb hooked under her top, and she tugged it up in one motion, throwing her pom-pom into the air and jumping up and down, making her titties jiggle and bounce.

“Wards! Wards! W-A-R-D-S, Wards!”

She came down facing away from the crowd, vaguely aware that Dark Meat had too. Her pom-poms were discarded now, and her hands were on her titties, pressing them together.

She spun back to the crowd, chest thrust out, titties squeezing between her hands and a huge, empty smile plastered on her face.

The whole room stared, silent, riveted on her titties.

“Come on!” she cried out, fuzz rising up her neck, into her head. It was time. She rubbed her hands up and down her titties, pressing him, kneading them, making them bounce and jiggle. “Show us how much you love the Wards!”

Two guys from the crowd stood up and started toward her, even as Grue rushed over to Dark Meat.

They reached her, grabbed her. One of them started mauling her titties, hands all over her, while the other pulled her to him, head coming down, kissing her roughly. She moaned into his mouth, eyes going out of focus and blurry, head fuzzing, fluffy feeling taking her. She kissed him back, lips parted and tongue sticking out.

That got the flood started, and not just the one between her legs. More guys stood up, and she could feel them crowding close. They jostled around her, and she could feel them grabbing at her butt, squeezing it. It made her knees go weak. There were so many, and they were so much bigger than her, looming over her tiny body, so big and thick and virile.

The smell of them...

Their musk rose up around her as zippers were pulled down, and she groped out, grabbing for their hard cocks. Her palms tingled as she made contact, and she started jacking them, even as more guys gathered around, pushing and pulling at her. She felt like the world was spinning, and her head lolled, the only support the hands on her face, in her hair, pulling her around to meet their mouths. Her own mouth lolled open, tongue sticking out, licking her lips whenever there wasn't another mouth sealed over her own.

There was a moment of shoving, and she nearly fell before someone grabbed her under the arms, lifted her up, then dropped her down on her back on something hard. She moaned, spreading her legs, her hands still groping blindly for more cocks.

Then there was an increase in the babble of voice, and she felt herself pierced from below, a stiff, hard cock sliding into her, raising her moans to a wail. She didn't have time to adapt – for her tight, pulsing body to get used to the feeling – before it was hammering away at her, jolting her, the violence of his – and who 'he' was she didn't care – thrusts pushing her along, and she braced herself desperately. She needed the cock deeper, harder. She had to push back, get closer, take it all into her, into her pussy, so hot now, so tight, squeezing.

Hands were on her again, what felt like hundreds of them, pushing her down, taking hold of her, groping her all over. They grabbed her titties, pulling them, pushing them, rolling her nipples around between thick, rough fingers. Other traced up and down her stomach, or ran along her legs, strong and forceful against her soft skin. She worried she would bruise, would break, but she knew she wouldn't.

Other hands grabbed at her, guided her slim, delicate fingers toward their cocks, bars of heat entering her palms, already wet and sweaty, letting them glide easily.

Inside her, in her pussy, the hammering cock sped up, swelling in her, and exploded, like a bomb going off, causing her to jerk, shudder, and twitch, her back arching up off the desk she'd been placed on and causing the hands on her to grip tighter, the babble of voice around her rise up, rough and mixed with laughter.

She would have shouted, screamed, but she didn't have time. Other hands were on her, in her hair, tugging her head at a painful angle and forcing her open, shoving another hot, hard cock down her throat. She ignored the pain, moved as much as she was able, working it, sucking it, even as whoever it was face-fucked her, pounding into her throat without a care.

The spent cock tugged itself free from her clinging, shuddering pussy, but the cum didn't even have time to start leaking out before another replaced it, and she felt herself go tight again, vibrating, gasping and moaning around the cock that plugged her throat, barely able to breathe. But it didn't matter. She didn't even need the air anyone. All she needed to live was the cocks all around her, inside her. She needed them.

She pulled herself off the cock impaling her throat, just for a moment.

“More!” she gasped, coughed. “More!”

One of the cocks in her hand erupted, showering her wrist with cum, hot streams of it, and some of the droplets spattered and streaked down her arms, onto her chest. She squealed, at least until another cock – or the same one – sealed her throat shut.

More joined in. More erupted on her, inside her, filling her pussy and her throat, and each time she felt it more, felt the searing heat of it, coating her, filling her, sending her into ecstatic convulsions. Her legs twisted around, shaking even as they tried to get purchase on the floor, or wrapped around the waist of whoever was fucking her pussy. Her arms shook, but more and more cocks were pressed into them, giving her no rest. Her head was jerked this way and that, more cocks slamming into her throat only long enough for her to desperately suck them off, gulping down load after load of cum as fast as she could, coughing and choking, bubbles of white heat popping from her nose.

And she came. Again and again. Each burst of unendurable pleasure rose up from inside her, rushing to fill her even before the last died down. She screamed, but the sound couldn't make it out of her throat, too full, too busy. She was arching and squirming, but was always pressed back down, held in place to fuck. She shuddered, and shook, and twitched, but she was given no rest, just more and more cocks, until there wasn't anything left of her world.

Finally, it was too much. Another blast of pleasure rose up through her as someone released their cum inside her pussy, hips sealed to hers as she rose up off the desk to accept it, take it all inside her, but it was too much. She was too tired, she'd cum too many times, and she could feel herself fraying, fading away at the edges.

Finally, she was pushed over, falling into the abyss, leaving her body behind.

8==========D

As the crowd closed in around Milky Way, more made for Dark Meat, and she got ready to receive them, grinning a cocky, lopsided grin at them that just seemed to drive them harder. But someone intervened, a shape in dark leathers with a skull-shaped mask pushed through the crowd, forcing them aside with greater size and strength.

She arched an eyebrow as he stopped in front of her, her grin widening. She blew a bubble at him, but he ignored it.

“You're...” he started, then shook his head.

“Call me Dark Meat,” she said. “You a fan? Here to see the show?” She lifted her skirt with one finger, her hips still cocked to the side. “Or you here for something-”

She didn't have time to finish as his hand shot out, grabbing her by the throat. Her eyes crossed as he choked her, but her smile just got even wider.

“Oh fuck-” she managed as he dragged her toward a wall, her heart hammering, unaccountable joy rising up through her. “Oh shit!”

He slammed her into the wall, then roughly spun her around, grabbing the back of her head and pushing her against the wall, hard. The rough wallpaper stung her cheek, but she ignored it, spreading her legs and forcing her butt toward him, grinding it up and down against his leg, spreading her scent onto him.

“Fucking bitch!” he growled, his angry voice enough to get her going harder. He spanked her, smacking her butt hard enough to draw a wide-eyed gasp from her, before she settled back into a smug grin. He growled, his hand tangling even harder into her hair.

“You-” he said, then stopped. “You _shot_-” he tried again, and she could hear the frustration, the struggle. She knew what to do about that.

She arched her back more, going up on her tip-toes and shaking her butt side to side, clenching and releasing her cheeks, setting the firm flesh swaying and bouncing, her tits swinging in accompaniment.

“This too much for you to handle, big boy?” she purred, then chuckled as the hand in her hair pushed her against the wall harder. “You're pathetic. Can't even-”

He cut her off, smacking his hand into her ass again, drawing another gasp from her. Then he took hold of her, grabbing a handful of flesh, squeezing. It made her pussy drip, and her legs shake.

“Th-th-that all?” she gasped. “Pathetic! You couldn't-”

She grunted as he pulled her head back, then pushed hard, slamming her against the wall hard enough that she saw stars.

“Shut up,” he growled, his hand coming away from her ass, and she heard the sounds of zippers.

“Yes, do it!” she slurred. “Fuck me! Show me you're a man!”

He panted. “You want it?” he asked. “Fucking slut. Fucking bitch!”

Behind her, she felt his cock slap against her, rubbing up and down her lower back. She was panting as much as he was, yearning up toward it, wavering right up on her tip-toes, anything to get closer, to have it inside her.

“Do it!” she shouted. “Fuck me!”

He obliged, pulling back and lining up, slower than she would have liked. The suspense was killing her.

The tortuous wait ended in a searing instant, his cock shoving into her, all the way inside, his hips ramming into her ass, the fat cushion barely slowing him down as he hilted with bruising force.

She gasped, sucking in shallow, rapid breaths as her eyes shot wide. It felt like his cock was filling her up. Not just her pussy, but her whole body, pushing her lungs and heart out of the way, giving her no space to breath.

“How's that, you chatty bitch?” he asked, pulling out, then slamming back in. “Nothing more to say?”

She gasped again, her pussy spasming, twitching as it tried to stretch around his monster girth. She was right on the edge, barely able to take it. It felt like it was tearing her apart.

She couldn't get enough.

“J-just wondering if-if that's all,” she gasped out, straining to breathe, to do anything except feel his cock inside her. If he moved-

He did, and her fears were confirmed as her world dissolved into the feeling of his steel length scraping out of her, whatever she was trying to say turning into a babbling squeal of pleasure.

“Thought so,” he said. She tried to pull herself together, tried to speak, but he ignored her, forcing himself back into her, and forcing everything else out.

She didn't even try after that. She couldn't. All she could do was ride it out as he found his rhythm. He pulled out slowly, savouring her as her pussy went tight, doing everything it could to keep his cock inside it, then rammed back in hard, sending her ass bouncing with every jackhammer thrust.

She jumped every time, another gasp forced from her lungs, eyes going wide, then fluttering closed, only to snap wide when the next thrust came.

He let go of her hair, and she started to slide down the wall, unable to support herself, but a hand on her chest kept her upright, pulling her to him, her back to his chest, her tits jumping and jiggling as he pounded her body relentlessly.

It was incredible. She felt so full. Too full. Like her whole body was a pussy, just a cock-sleeve for him to fuck, to fill up, with nothing left for any other sensation. Each time he hilted inside her, her vision went white, and her head lolled, mouth open, tongue sticking out, half-expecting the head of his dick to pop out. It felt that big.

“Oh fuck!” she gasped. “Oh! Oh!” She was getting close. Getting ready for him to come. Getting ready to cum as he did.

But he didn't do it.

He pulled out of her with a wet sound, and she whined at the emptiness, at the lack of release. No completion.

“You don't get to enjoy this,” he grit out, spinning her around, sending her stumbling. Then his hand was on her throat, crushing, and she felt her eyes cross again as a stupid, empty, helpless smile spread across her face.

“I-” she choked the words out. “I- love it! Choke me! Take me! K-kill me!”

He snarled, and obliged, squeezing harder. But she didn't need air anymore, not like before. So all she felt, as he slammed her into the wall, dragged her up it with both hands around her throat, was ecstasy. Even dying would have been fine, right them. But that wasn't his plan, if he even had one.

Instead, his cock hammered against her, its slick length slipping, failing to meet the entrance of her pussy, sliding against her stomach.

He tried again, lining up, his hips working.

He made it inside, and her world was bliss. She barely heard his growls, or felt the brutal strength he used to fuck her, lifting her entirely off the ground by her throat. She just dangled there, eyes crossed, tongue sticking out, arms hanging, legs loose, and pussy tight as a vice, taking it all and wanting more.

Then he came. He finally came.

“Bitch!” he groaned, his hands clenching even tighter as he forced himself into her, ripping her apart, spraying himself inside her, a firehouse of heat spending wave after wave of sparks radiating through her, bursts of white light that sent her whole body twitching, curling in on itself, totally out of control.

She would have screamed, or squealed, but she couldn't. She couldn't even ride it out, didn't have the strength. All she could do was feel the heat and the pleasure rip through her, totally unable to stop it.

Then he pulled out, only half soft, and let her drop. She collapsed in a heap against the wall, head falling against her shoulder, still twitching.

Grue stood there above her, staring down, his blank skull-mask hiding his expression.

But the sounds of fucking didn't stop. They were still all around her, and as she came to, Dark Meat raised her head, taking in the scene.

It wasn't just her and Milky Way. Almost every woman in the bank was getting fucked, now. Dozens of them. She blinked, trying to focus.

It was as if her and Milky Way had just been the catalyst, setting everyone else off.

Was that supposed to happen?

She struggled to stand, and Grue just watched her impassively, not moving, his dark, half-mast cock still standing away from his pants, almost taunting her, her juices dripping off the tip, onto the floor.

“Guess-” she said, then coughed. Her throat was raw. It made her voice lower, more husky. That fit her, right then. “Guess it was me that wasn't enough for you, huh?” She reached out for his dick, and he took a step back.

“I thought I hated you,” he said. “Thought it'd feel good to hurt you.”

“It sure felt good for me,” she said, letting her hand drop between her legs, spreading her pussy for him to see, his cum still dribbling out of it, down her legs. “Wanna try for round two?”

“I don't-” he said, then shook his head. “I don't get this. Something's...”

“The only thing to get is whether you're up for another round,” she said, licking her lips. His cock hardened further, standing up straighter.

She laughed, taunting, as he came for her again. “Guess that's a yes!”

8==========D

Milky Way woke up in jerking starts, her thoughts coming together slowly, with a steady thumping feeling, like a heartbeat. It got in the way, pushing her open, spreading her apart, then retreating as she came back together just a bit more, before intruding again.

It was a cock, she realized. A thick, hard cock pumping into her pussy.

Even after she'd passed out, they hadn't stopped fucking her.

She groaned at the feeling, forcing her chest out, her titties swaying with the steady thrusts into her. Her legs were wrapped around the waist of... whoever it was, and she could feel that they were close.

She was right. With just a few more gasping, grunting impacts, she felt a load of cum flow into her. She moaned, letting her head fall back, drinking in the sensation as her convulsing pussy drank in the cum.

Her legs collapsed, along with the rest of her, and she felt the cock withdraw, whoever had been fucking her leaving to do something – or someone – else.

Eventually she realized that nobody was coming to replace him. Nobody was coming to give her more hard, yummy cocks. That was... sad. She felt sad.

But it also meant she could finish her job. The reason she'd come.

She'd given the show.

She'd made people happy.

She was a good cheerleader.

She was a good girl.

And now she needed to collect the new recruits.

She sat up, blinking, her eyelids sticky with cum, even as more dribbled down her chin. She raised a hand to her mouth, coughing, clearing her throat. She didn't need air, or at least not very often, but still. Getting so many cocks rammed into her throat so hard had still left it raw.

Once her eyes were no longer gummed up, she looked around.

It was an orgy. The sounds of people fucking hadn't just been in her head, then, remnants of her own extended ravishing. Dozens of people were all around, in various levels of dress, going at each other.

Mostly it was pretty boring, she had to admit. None of them had very good technique, though there were some that were better. Plus, _watching_ wasn't really her thing. If the cock wasn't going into her, she wasn't that interesting.

Dark Meat, of course, was doing her thing, on her knees with her lips sliding up and down the _huge_ shaft of an equally huge guy. The one in the leathers. Even as Milky Way watched, Dark Meat finished him off, pulling back and sticking her tongue out of her waiting mouth as streams of cum pumped into it, or sprayed on her chin, or her titties. She laughed, then, a low sound, and the big leather guy growled, yanking her up by her hair, tossing her onto a desk, and starting to fuck her. Dark Meat gasped and writhed.

So, she was doing alright. That was good.

Milky Way looked around, searching for the new recruits. In the orgy, they could easily have their costumes off, which would make things-

Oh, there they were. They were standing together, near the back of the room. The cute blonde had her eyes wide, confused, as empty as the PR guy had said they would be, staring around as she held the scary-looking one, a hand on her arm.

There were a lot of bugs around, too, she noted absently, brushing a few off of her. Normally that probably would have bothered her, but for some reason it didn't.

Oh well. It didn't matter.

She slid off the desk she'd been so very thoroughly fucked on, her legs wobbling. She took a minute to steady herself, to wait for the waves of tingles to retreat far enough to walk, and to think about her mission rather than finding another hard cock to make happy.

Once she was ready, she swayed and wobbled her way over to the new recruits. The scary one didn't look at her, but the cute blonde did, giving her a suspicious look, then shaking her head a few times, muttering.

“Hi!” she said, waving a cum-basted hand at them. “I'm Milky Way! Wanna come with me?”

“Uh, no?” the blonde said, staring at her.

Milky Way frowned. “Aren't you joining the team?”

“Joining...” the scary one muttered. “Team...” She took her eyes – or her scary gold lenses – off the orgy and turned to the cute one. “Should we... go with her?”

“I... I don't think so,” the cute one said. “We were supposed to do something, but- We need to leave, before the Wards catch us.” She winced, then grabbed her head.

“Well, I'm not a Ward, so can't you come with me?” Milky Way asked.

“Can you- can you get us out of here?” Cutie asked.

“Sure!” she chirped. “Easy! We can just walk right out to the truck! Come on!”

“We should go,” Scary said. “I feel... weird. Something's weird.”

“Okay, let's go!” Milky Way said, turning around and starting off, moving past mounds of heaving fuck-piles. The two new recruits followed her, slowly at first, but they quickly caught up.

“It always feels better once you do what you're supposed to,” she said. She was their senior, after all. She should help them out, give them advice. “Thinking's hard, but doing what you're supposed to feels easy.”

“It does feel easier,” Cutie said, her voice low. “Why does it feel easier?”

“I don't care,” Scary said. “Can we just go?”

“Sure,” Milky Way replied, stopping for a moment in front of Dark Meat. “Hey, we have to go.”

Dark Meat groaned, the sound interrupted by the hard cock pushing into her from behind. “Ca-a-an't we go la-a-a-ter?” she asked, as the leather guy bounced against her ass, his pace frantic.

Milky Way 'tsk'd. “No, we have to go now!”

Dark Meat groaned, but put her hand against leather guy's chest, pushing at him. He obliged, though he seemed reluctant, at least until he saw Cutie and Scary.

“We getting out of here?” he asked.

“Well, it's only supposed to be us-” Milky Way started, but Dark Meat burst out with a laugh.

“Sure, come on,” she told him as she slid off the desk and stood up, her own legs shaking weakly. “We can always use another good cock around the place.”

Leather guy paused at that, then shook his head. “Good,” he said. “I think. Let's just go.”

They left, though Dark Meat slowed them down, walking gingerly and swerving all over the place as leather guy's cum dripped and dribbled out of her. But she was smiling a cock-drunk smile, so everything was good.

They left the bank quickly, out into the rain. She'd forgotten about that, but a chance to get some of the cum washed off her wasn't bad, she thought. The PR guy didn't like her getting it everywhere.

She pointed toward the truck, raising her voice over the sound of the rain. “That's it!” she said. “That'll take us back!”

Cutie, Scary, and the leather guy hesitated at that, but Dark Meat set off right for it, and they found themselves trailing behind her. Milky Way followed, just stopping long enough to catch sight of the Wards as they rushed into the bank.

It was a shame she'd lost her pom-poms. She could have given them a cheer.

A moment later she started up again, walking toward the PRT truck and the frantically gesturing PR guy as the sound of fighting broke out behind her.

Just for a second, she caught sight of a couple people running away on top of a really big, really scary monster, two more monsters trailing behind them.

Now where did those come from? She mused as she finished trek, and the doors of the truck closed behind her.


End file.
